


Backstage

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. 你算哪门子成人影视演员

ABO世界观，Beta X Beta，圈内演员X圈外男友

每一个字都充满了槽点

沙雕甜文

故事充满了飙车要素，然而车子根本没有发动过。这个作者没有发动机。

————————————————

Connor作为一名身心独立平平无奇的Beta，在成年后并没有尽情去享受只有Beta才能拥有的，自由婚恋的特权。大学毕业刚刚找到工作，他就迫不及待冲向婚恋介绍所，想随便找个Beta把自己嫁掉。

原因简单到冷酷，银河帝国鼓励婚育，给家庭成员的退税比例相当大，婚后每年退税金额顶他两个月工资，有了孩子补贴还会递增。斤斤计较的B男拍脑袋一想，这太划算了，谈感情浪费钱，跟钱过不去我何必呢。

他对婚介所提的要求相当简单，Beta，男女不限，相貌达到平均值，身高体重在健康范围内，有稳定收入，无犯罪记录，工资不少于他的二分之一，生活费平摊，性关系可开放可保守但要定期体检不要携带传染病。

匹配结果远超他的预料，是一位成人影视演员。

“看着还挺帅的啊，一脸A相，就是，是不是有点老，他三十几了？”Connor仔细地打量着匹配对象的档案，扭头问工作人员。

“咳，他28.”

“28？”Connor又看了两眼照片，“你就是说他48我也信啊。”

照片里的Beta男人有一头暗沉的棕发，被一丝不苟地梳拢在右侧，只有发梢高光处能看到如鎏金般闪耀的一点金光。戴着全框黑边眼镜，棕色的眼睛冷漠地睥睨着镜头外的观众，眉头紧锁，浓密的睫毛把严肃感冲淡了，但立刻又被过分正式的全框眼镜遮掩。从下巴蔓延到耳根的胡茬给下颌线勾勒出棱角分明的阴影，使他看起来冷酷又带点挑逗的性感，正是贵族老A男们当前流行的造型。

“但28把自己整成这样也太早了吧？”Connor忍不住吐槽，又看看他的履历，“很好，全部达标，非常完美，虽然长得有点着急，但成人影视演员想必身材和活儿都很好，就他了。”

接待员就这样结束了此生受理速度最快的一单业务，带着一脸宛如梦游的表情，麻木地走流程给匹配对象打电话。

“Angelo说周六可以与你见一面，费用AA。”

“很好，很干脆。”这位匹配对象在Connor心里又加五分。

周六的约会很是融洽，Angelo稍稍修短了胡子，风度优雅还带点腼腆，并没有照片里看起来那么老，他实际发色居然是金色的，在阳光下熠熠生辉，照片到底是哪个傻哔摄影师拍的！而且他的声音很年轻，清脆而婉转，就像风铃一样。Angelo提议他们从同居开始，同居退税比例虽然低一些，但也可以规避很多婚姻带来的风险，比如配偶背着你签下千万贷款然后让你承担共同债务。等双方足够信任了，再去领证也不迟。

Connor欣然答应，两周后他们就搬进了同居的新房子，房费水电费平摊。

搬入新家的第一个晚上，他们就做了，Connor做受。Beta当然也有欲望需求，虽然他们在一起不是为了爱情只是为了退税，但既然有配偶了也不能浪费。

出乎意料的是，Angelo的技巧并没有他想象的那么好，甚至可以说平庸，就是个没什么机会积累经验的普通Beta。身材确实保持得不错，没有赘肉，手臂肱二头肌有他的1.5倍粗，但也没有成人影视演员该有的蜂腰翘臀八块腹肌。

也许他拍片的时候是做受的？Connor有点费解，但想想两人还没熟到谈论工作细节，也没多问。

第二周他们又做了，Angelo做受，技巧同样平庸，甚至连床都不会叫，紧咬牙关眉头紧锁好似一位被酷刑拷问的敌后特工。

他怎么回事啊？这水平真的不会被影视公司劝退吗？Connor对配偶的职业生涯忧心忡忡。

好奇心是破冰的源动力。事后各叼一支烟的两人各据床边一角，满腹疑问的Connor终于率先打破冷场。

“你真的是成人影视的演员吗？”

Angelo点点头，疲惫使他的神情更柔和了，看起来终于像是不到30岁，“是啊”

“但是你的技巧，怎么说……和我看过的……有一定距离……”Connor试图委婉地将对方活很烂的事实陈述出来。

“咳，这个事情吧，”Angelo轻咳一声表示说来话长，“我们拍的类型片，比较特殊，并不需要性交行为。”

“什么？”Connor惊讶地翻身坐了起来。

“你听过，BDSM吗？”Angelo谨慎地问。

“当然啊，谁电脑里没几部重口片儿啊。”Connor一边回答，心中升起几分不安，“那很危险啊，流血的窒息的，我听说还有出意外被搞死的演员。”

“呃，我们的类型倒是没那么危险，”Angelo停顿了一下，“我们就是，打打演员的屁 股。”

“什么？还有这种操作？这也有人看？？”听到这个，Connor一下子就不困了。

“有的，”Angelo点点头，“还不少，我们有很多Alpha中老年客户。”

“你这么说我好像有点懂。”Connor说着摆出了一脸‘大家都知道老A男都是老变态’的表情。

“是的，有很多Alpha喜欢看Omega被体罚的情节，他们是我们的主要客户。所以我们不需要表演性交，也不会做很严重的暴力行为，只要把身材像Omega的年轻Beta打到白塔体罚的程度就可以了。很轻的。”Angelo回忆了一下程度，“大概，一周就好了吧。”

“所以你是负责打人的？”Connor问完就觉得自己在说废话，看这一脸胡子，Angelo也不可能去演Omega啊。

“是的。”Angelo点点头，“我只干这个，所以也只会这个。”

“这……”Connor整理了半天刚刚接受的海量信息，最后一拍大腿，“原来你肱二头肌是这么练出来的啊！”

“咳，我确实有专门练过上肢力量。”Angelo有被Connor清奇的脑回路惊到。

“怎么打？用手吗？还是用工具？有情节的吗？伤痕都是真的吗？后期可以加特效吗？白塔打人是什么样子的，我从来没看过啊。哎呀我好好奇啊，你们剧组允许家属参观吗？带我去看看吧Angie！”

Angelo被突如其来的一长串问题问得头昏脑胀，最后点点头用一句话堵住了Connor的嘴，“这样，下周一剧组开机，我带你去看看。”

“好耶！”

Connor高呼一声按灭烟头扑向非常好说话的Angelo打算再来一发，随手捏捏他坚实的臂肌，“你别说你这胳膊还真的挺性感的。”

第二周，Connor特意请了一天假，跟随Angelo来到剧组，剧组老板Barnet是个一头白发慈祥和蔼的Alpha老男人，讲话带着帝国西北部贵族厚重优雅的口音，身高也比在场Beta都高了起码半头，Angelo站在他旁边简直像他儿子。Barnet热情地欢迎了Connor并递给他一张折叠座椅，示意他开机后就坐在摄影师旁边，只要不发出声音随便他做什么。

除了Barnet和他的合伙人Roddy，在场的演员和工作人员全部都是Beta。成人影视行业本来就是Beta的专场，因为珍贵的Alpha和Omega就该一对一专心生孩子，何况他们一发情根本停不下来，持续七天七夜，情涩片岂不是拍成了纪录片。

这一幕的故事背景是白塔中的少年法庭附属的处刑室，来这里接受惩罚的都是有刑事犯罪的未成年Omega，所以比学校或宿舍中的体罚要重一些。然而也不会重到哪里去，毕竟他们仍然是待价而沽的珍贵Omega。

Angelo特地蓄了三天胡子，原本柔软的金发被古板地梳拢到一侧，穿着少年法庭的法警制服，站姿笔挺，眉头紧皱地盯着面前的少年犯，神色严厉而危险。Connor终于知道为什么相亲照片上他发色看起来是棕色了，这发蜡抹得也太多了，多到阻挡反光啊！

扮演少年犯的Vito是一位美丽得宛如希腊雕塑的少年，纤细白皙，隐约能看到饱满肌肤下流畅的肌肉线条，脸上仍有粉嫩嫩的婴儿肥，举手投足都带着孩子气，稚气到走在街上会被路人当作16岁离校出逃的Omega报警抓走，然而他已经是个成年Beta了。如此神奇的不老童颜，使Connor赞叹剧组到底从哪里找来的此等奇才。

故事情节是被判处劳动改造的少年犯遭遇狱友陷害，刚打扫完的活动室被搞得一团糟，没头脑又不高兴的冷酷狱警Angelo看到一团乱象，冲进来就提着Vito的耳朵把他揪紧了处刑室，不管Vito如何辩解不是他的错，Angelo只有一句回应，

“I don't care.”声音低沉，像引擎压抑的轰鸣，Connor听着腾地一下就坐直了。

随后Angelo就把哭丧着脸哆哆嗦嗦脱下裤子的Vito按倒在了刑架上。

少年犯在刑架上战战兢兢地等待疼痛降临，狱警转身，从储物柜取出了一块厚重的打孔木板，看着有将近1cm厚，落在纤细的Omega身上，最重甚至可以把他们打到骨折。

木板在Vito臀部轻拍两下，少年紧张地颤抖了一下，还没等他绷紧皮肉，啪地一声巨响，少年痛哭出声，他身后，一片整齐的长方形板痕，立竿见影地浮现在他纯白的皮肤上。

Connor倒吸一口冷气。

而无情的狱警Angelo表情纹丝不动，眉头都未松动半分，冷漠地将板子又一次抵在少年犯身后，轻拍两下，“啪！”又是一声巨响。

十下过后，两片臀峰就已经被打成了紫色，狰狞的深红色血丝顺着皮肤纹路蔓延，肿胀得像随时要渗出血来。少年犯痛得浑身颤抖，两条腿不停抖动，简直要从刑具上摔下来。当板子又一次抵在臀峰，少年忍无可忍地哭叫着大喊，

“真的不是我的错啊，先生！”

“I don't care.”然后被Angelo以不变应万变地怼了回去，扬手又是一板子。

这位蛮横且铁石心肠的狱警，打人的频率和位置如同机器一样稳定，每落下一击前都在Vito身上认真地找准落点，在少年不断扭动颤抖的血肉之躯上，居然打出了一片绛红色的正方形。而他高举的手臂，带动手臂旋转的腰肢，在Connor看来简直如同舞蹈，虽然是相当暴力的行为，然而一举一动都充满准确和娴熟的暴力美感。Connor对美丽Vito的惨叫和满场乱逛仰躺在Vito双腿间找镜头的奇怪摄影师视若无物，死死盯着镜头中央专心打人的Angelo,心头一片炽热。

而全神贯注的Angelo也把男友当空气，用全程相同的力度打了Vito24下，终于停止了酷刑，把已经哭得要断气的少年揪了起来，推他到墙角去罚站。

Connor缓缓地舒了一口气，就想站起来去找男友抒发感情。没想到被Barnet一把按住，老A男在他头顶轻轻地说，“不要动，还没结束。”

还没完？

Connor远眺Vito可以称作‘开花了’的屁 股，感到难以置信。虽然确实只是皮外伤，演员的痛苦是如此真实，接一次戏就等于遭受了一次肉刑。他回头看了一眼Barnet，Barnet回报以一个优雅矜贵的微笑，他心中暗骂一句‘老A男果然衣冠禽兽斯文败类’，乖乖坐了回去，丝毫没去想虽然写剧本的是老板，现在正痛揍小演员的却是他男友。

Vito的面壁思过没持续多久，Angelo将一把椅子摆在镜头中央，金刀立马地坐了上去，然后命令Vito转过身来，扯过少年纤细的手臂，将少年摁在了他膝头。

“Over the knee,是spank中非常经典的一个姿势。”Barnet在Connor耳边轻声解说。

将少年犯按倒后，Angelo没急着动手，而是慢条斯理地解起了右臂的袖扣，又将袖子折了三折，一直挽到上臂中段，将健壮的手臂线条充分展露在镜头前，然后扬起手臂，狠狠抽打在少年已经伤痕累累的臀瓣上。那清脆的响声伴随着Vito的啜泣，让Connor都忍不住侧过了脸。

Angelo挥巴掌挥得虎虎生风，频率稳健，虽然每个Alpha都梦想这样打老婆和儿子，但恐怕没几个能打得这么好看，所以Connor只侧过头五秒钟用以证明自己的良心在隐隐作痛，就又把头转了回来。

他目不转睛地那个曾与他有了两次鱼水交欢的金发青年，如今把自己打扮成棕发的冷酷处刑人，无论是相貌，气质，性格还是声音，都与真实生活中的Angelo天差地别。然而这样强烈的反差反而使他更性感了，年轻和成熟，闪亮和肃穆，腼腆和冷酷，和善和严厉，两幅截然不同的面孔在Connor眼前交织着，有一种火焰在Connor小腹腾地燃烧起来。

巴掌持续了足足五分钟，活生生将木板打出的淤血打散，又把整个臀部打成深沉的暗红色，残忍的狱警终于觉得少年犯受到了足够的教训，放下手，命令少年站起来。摄制就终结在Vito痛得提不起裤子的煎熬神情中，场记板咔地一声被打响，Vito立刻把那条折磨人的裤子一脚踢飞，在场所有人都长出一口气。

Barnet拿着药膏一脸关切地从幕后走出来给Vito涂药，Angelo也有说有笑地关照了Vito两句，搓了搓自己已经涨成红色的右手，就要来和摄影机后已经看呆了的男友寒暄。没想到刚才还正襟危坐的Connor突然间站了起来，冲向Angelo，一把拽住狱警制服的黑领带，一路将他拽进了摄影棚外的男厕。

“你——”Angelo一句话还没说完就被Connor扑上来堵住了嘴，一个粗暴又热切的深吻将刚刚干完重体力活的青年憋得额头冒汗，终于分开两人缠绵的舌头，气还没喘过来一口，Connor又扑上来狂野地开始解Angelo的腰带。

“快！干我！”

半个月以来相敬如宾的同居对象突然就精虫上脑要强X他。

Angelo一脸懵逼。


	2. 这么快就喜当爹了？

面对举止反常的男友超乎寻常的热情，Angelo当然是，坚定地拒绝了他。  
Connor还试图继续袭裆点火，被Angelo一把抓住手腕，反扣在了墙上。Connor轻轻挣扎了两下。  
纹丝不动。  
Connor试图再用力挣扎两下，被Angelo掐着手腕轻巧一捏，他手腕到指尖就全麻了。  
“靠，胳膊粗了不起吗！”气得Connor脏话都骂出来了。  
“不要闹了。”Angelo还没从角色中脱离出来，低沉的声音在耳边回荡，活生生把Connor听硬了。  
“你去浴室洗个澡冷静一下，然后要回家还是继续留在这里都随你，我下午还有一场。”说完，Angelo拍拍男友的肩，走出了卫生间。  
“还有？你不累吗？我看你累得都出汗了啊！我给你捏捏肩？我给你去买饭吧？想吃什么？马达加斯加Alpha炙烤套餐怎么样？还是亚特兰蒂斯Omega海鲜什锦？”  
Connor化身热情的跟踪狂，亦步亦趋地跟着Angelo冲了出去。  
  
下午一场，挨打的演员是个新面孔，比Vito看起来年长一点，有着运动系少年的小麦色皮肤，笑起来很爽朗，名字叫Tam。Tam正是剧情中陷害Vito的真凶，明察秋毫的狱警终于发现了他的罪行，于是也把他拖进处刑室打了一顿，还叫来了Vito在场旁观。  
冷酷的狱警丝毫没有错怪了人的愧疚感，虽然Vito委屈地说“我早就告诉您了是他干的，不是我。”，但Angelo一脸理直气壮大言不惭地回应，“我不在乎，你只需要服从。”  
换作平常看电影，这种无脑反派Connor能就着爆米花骂半个小时，然而置身片场的他已经彻底放弃是非观，抱着狗一脸花痴地看着Angelo，目不转睛。  
是的，抱着狗。中场休息时间，剧组工作人员都在紧密准备下一场服化道时，他和剧组的团宠，金毛狗Thor成功建立了良好友谊，此刻Thor已经抛弃了主人Barnet，蜷在他怀里摇尾巴。  
“他皱眉的样子好性感!”  
“他一张嘴训人，我就想吻他！”  
“挽袖子也好性感！不！不可以挽那么高！男孩子怎么能露那么多肉给外人看！”  
Connor一边发情一边怒搓狗头，引得剧组人员纷纷侧目。Roddy在他身后拼命挥手邀请他去喝杯咖啡，意思是放过狗吧，再搓它就和Barnet一样秃了。  
察觉到气氛不对的Connor恋恋不舍地放下狗，走到了离机位更远的道具间和Roddy并排站着，即使相隔了二十米，仍然能听到Angelo响亮的巴掌着肉的拍打声，可想而知力度有多大。Tam撑着地的双手都支撑不住了，难耐地一会儿抱凳子腿一会儿抱Angelo小腿，在巴掌下呻吟着辗转挣扎。Connor看着又开始心痒，下意识地想找点什么搓一搓，Roddy及时阻止了他把罪恶之手伸向茶叶包。  
“所以，你是Angie的新男友。你们相处得怎么样？”  
“唔…平日里他是个很随和的人，我从没想过他还有这一面，他看起来非常的，”Connor思考了一下措辞，“非常的性感。”  
“哇噢。”Roddy露出意料之外的表情，“没想到你喜欢他的这一面。所以你喜欢更成熟的男人吗？还是更严厉的？近似父子那种关系？”  
“都不是，”Connor想了想，摇摇头，“使我兴奋的大概是他的，多面性。如果他真是48岁，也就没什么特别的。但一个28岁的男人演48岁，并且不经意间流露出的仍然是年轻的神态。这就让我很……兴奋。”  
他一边说一边又揉烂了两个立顿茶包。  
“嗯……听起来很有趣……”Roddy很礼貌表示有事要离开，握了个手与他告辞，“祝你们日后幸福。”  
  
下午的摄影也终于结束，今天全天都很顺利，两位小演员十分配合，台词没有失误，尽了最大努力去忍耐，中间也没有喊停，一镜到底，按时完工，早早下班。  
Angelo长出一口气从椅子上站起来，将挽上去的衣袖整理平展。往日会为他递毛巾擦汗的都是他的老板Barnet，今日不同寻常，男友Connor就像摇着尾巴的金毛一样热情地贴了上来，抖开毛巾把他从头顶到脖子都呼撸了一遍。  
“喂，住手。”Angelo被毛巾笼罩，眼前一黑。  
“对不起对不起。”Connor一边道歉，手底下却没停，肆意地吃了一通男友的豆腐，Vito和Tam在一旁憋不住地发出窃笑声。  
虽然Connor很想立刻把Angelo拖回家就地正法，但结束了拍摄，剧组仍然有很多工作需要收尾。  
首先就是为付出最大的两位小演员处理伤情，结算工钱，随后Angelo亲自将他们送到了附近的车站。  
等Angelo回来，又与Barnet、Roddy一起，一头扎进了后期机房，除了激烈的讨论声，密不透风的小房间中偶尔还会传出噼噼啪啪的奇怪声音。鉴于这是个一切皆有可能的成人影视公司，Connor决定对一切见怪不怪。  
Connor自己则帮着道具组的人员打扫片场，整理服装，给道具消毒。他随手拎起Angelo刚才挥得虎虎生风的板子，意想不到的沉重感坠得他险些脱手。  
“这简直是个小菜板啊。”Connor惊呼。  
“嘿，不错的想法，我会建议Barn下次考虑一下。”道具组的Neo笑着接话。  
“在少年法庭用菜板打犯人是不是太奇怪了？”Connor想了想觉得画面太美。  
“不止少年法庭，我们还有很多其他主题系列。”Neo解释，“比如现代家庭主题，监护人教训Omega少年，我们用过很多很家居的道具，勺子铲子裁缝尺被子拍。小菜板也不是不能实现。”  
“现代家庭？”Connor想到一个问题，“Angelo在里面是什么身份？”  
“他演过很多角色啦，继兄，表哥，叔叔，继父。”  
“继父？”Connor被突如其来的喜当爹震惊，“他这个年龄就可以给人当爹了？还是打那么大的儿子？”  
“Angelo可以的，”Neo不假思索地说，神色一点没有开玩笑的样子，“Angelo可以胜任任何角色，他是最棒的。”  
“Emmm...谢谢你。”虽然是自己男友被夸奖，但总感觉哪里怪怪的让人提不起高兴的劲头来呢。

等Angelo从机房出来，已经是晚上了，全剧组一起吃了顿简餐，Angelo目送Barnet和Roddy开车离开，才带着Connor留在最后锁门离去。  
Connor能察觉到Angelo对他的老板超乎寻常的敬重和依赖感，但他也没说什么，相比已经合作了很久的剧组，他自己才是刚刚走进Angelo生活的外人。  
进家之后Angelo洗了个澡，就被早已迫不及待的Connor推到了床上。  
随后应该是关灯拉帘干柴烈火翻云覆雨抵死缠绵。  
至少Connor是这样规划的。  
万万没想到。  
他刚刚脱了上衣扑向Angelo打算开始挑逗性的foreplay，就被对方一把抓住手腕，娴熟无比地向前一拽使他失去平衡，然后死死将他按在了膝头。  
“喂！等等！嗷！”  
“啪！啪！”  
Connor话还没说完，Angelo已经两巴掌抽了上去。他瞬间感觉屁 股就像被热油泼过，一片火辣。  
“住手啊喂！停下！”  
Connor伸手到背后去挡，反被Angelo当成情趣，用左手抓住他的手腕别在身后，右手一刻不停，娴熟又稳健地落着巴掌。  
Connor瞬间就理解了看起来肌肉发达健壮的Tam为什么也在Angelo的巴掌下鬼哭狼嚎。  
然而表演毕竟和现实有差别，演员出于职业素养，不管再怎么痛苦也不会剧烈挣扎，Connor就不需要顾忌什么了，他就像一条上岸的鲶鱼一样疯狂地左弹右跳，终于从Angelo的桎梏下挣脱出来，摸摸自己如同着火一样滚烫的屁 股，看看坐在床边一脸迷茫的Angelo，他深吸一口气，破口大骂，  
“靠，我是要你干我，不是要你打我啊！！！”

Angelo这才明白过来，“所以你真的不是欲擒故纵。”  
“当然不是啊！这谁受得了！谁被这么打完还能有性欲啊！”  
“但你白天在剧组为什么表现得那么，亢奋？”  
Angelo仰起头，迷惑不解地望向站着的配偶，他眼睛大大的，亮亮的，睫毛浓密微卷，修剪过胡须的面庞柔软又干净。  
这个瞬间看起来就像二十出头，看得Connor心头一痒，上前一步双手捧起了他的脸颊。  
并顺手揉了两把。  
“使我亢奋的是你这个人本身，你明白吗，Angie？  
“你突然与平日截然不同的形象，冷酷，危险，脱离现实，都使你在那一瞬间变得很特别。原本你在我眼里只是个打扮成熟过头的普通Beta，现在你是个神秘的，身份复杂性格多面的Beta了！  
“所以我不需要你对我做那些奇怪的事情，我又不是变态老A男。我只要看着你这张脸，这张现在是我男友的脸，就足够了。”  
Angelo听着，眼神逐渐从困惑转变为...更加困惑。  
不过每个人的性癖千奇百怪，在成人影视公司任职的他再明白不过了。而且他至少明白了Connor想要什么。  
所以这一次，他熟练地握住Connor的手腕，并把他从正面拽进了怀里。  
“你知道吗，下班之后不用接着打人，真是太好了。”

———————熄灯———————

仍然是事后一支烟时间，Connor突发奇想地问Angelo，“你有粉丝吗？”  
“这个嘛，你知道的，观众主要关注的都是挨打的bottom，那些如同Omega一样美丽的少年。关注我的很少，我只是个技巧熟练的工具人。”  
听到男友没那么受欢迎，Connor有一瞬间的失落，但立刻抓住了重点，  
“很少，也就是还有的意思对吧！”  
“确实有一些，”Angelo点点头，“有一些年轻的Beta。甚至Omega，我也不知道他们怎么绕过监护人偷看的黄网，总之隔一段时间还是能看到有人在官网表达对我的喜爱。”  
现在失落感没了，Connor又有点嫉妒了。他颇为吃味地问，“他们是怎么夸你的？夸你成熟性感吗？还是要你联系方式想和你上床？”  
“呃...”Angelo的表情相当一言难尽，“他们想，让我做他们的Daddy。”  
“噗，”Connor努力控制住表情不让自己笑得太放肆，  
他忍了三秒，  
没有忍住。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
Angelo一脸看破红尘的样子看他在床上笑到打滚。  
他从床边滚到床头，又从床头滚到Angelo怀里，摸摸裆，感觉小兄弟还是很有精神的样子，于是又如狼似虎地把Angelo推倒在身下。  
“Daddy，我给你生个真正的儿子吧！”  
“喂，你怎么又来！”

—————————熄灯—————————

文中对亲密朋友的名字简称。  
Angelo——Angie  
Connor——Con  
Barnet——Barn  
Roddy——Rod


	3. 不要小看一位总攻！

Dominic在校长室外的长椅上坐立不安，他神经质地一遍遍整理领带，衣领，抚平学生制服上每一个皱褶，数窗外枝头的喜鹊，摩挲实木地板上每一条橡木花纹，但无论他做什么，都无法使焦虑的心情平静下来。  
他就要挨打了。  
严厉的Mr. Harsh正在校长室内等着他。  
原因是显而易见的，他在期中考试上偷看小抄，被监考老师当场抓住。他失去了考试资格，并且在第二天收到了前往校长室谈话的通知。  
Mr. Harsh对待学生的严厉是出了名的。校长室内堂而皇之地陈列着随时用来处罚学生的刑具。修剪整齐的桦树枝，厚重粗砺的牛皮腰带，还有浸润着油光的带皮藤条。他经常骄傲地向前来视察观光的帝国高层官僚和贵族们展示他的“教具”，用以证明他辛勤执鞭训导Omega少年二十余年的手段和能力。  
当有好奇的Alpha贵妇请教他，“容我质疑您，先生，这些教具看起来并不怎么痛。”  
Mr. Harsh往往从容地笑着，“是的，夫人，它们平平无奇。然而当它们没有遮挡地落在Omega柔嫩的皮肤上，那又是另一番滋味了。”  
此刻Mr. Harsh正在审阅此次期中考试的成绩报告。很明显学生们的成绩并不能使他满意。他圈出了十几个名次退步明显的学生，决定接下来找他们挨个谈谈。而在此之前，他还有个更大的麻烦要解决。他知道Dominic已经在门外等了很久，但他故意晾着这孩子，因为紧张和焦虑有助于学生更仔细地品味痛苦。  
冷硬的椅子硌得Dominic腰酸背痛，他觉得已经等了一个世纪那么长的时间。突然，校长室的门毫无预兆地打开了，他吓得从椅子上跳了起来。  
“Mr.Parnas，请进。”  
Mr.Harsh微笑着，客客气气地将瑟瑟发抖的Dominic迎进了校长室。虽然接下来他要给予这孩子一场并不愉快的经历，然而秉持着精英教育的Mr.Harsh无论何时都不会忘记礼仪。  
Dominic，战战兢兢地站在了校长的办公桌面前，原本柔顺如水波的一头金色卷发，在他紧张的搓弄下已经炸成了鸡窝。Mr.Harsh颇为不满地审视这这个高中一年级的新生，在短短两个月里他已经制造了太多的麻烦。  
“Mr. Parnas,这已经不是你第一次接受面谈了，对吧？”校长用锐利的目光紧盯着眼前的学生，轻点桌上的报告单。  
“是的，先生。”Dominic垂头丧气地回答。  
“看来你并没有记住教训，是吗？”反问句的语气格外地重，Dominic吓得悚然一抖，不知该如何辩驳。  
“沉默，哼。”校长冷笑一声，“多希望你在考试时也能像现在一样乖巧。”  
少年无话可说，将毛茸茸金灿灿的脑袋垂得更低了，平日一微笑就会露出的两颗小虎牙也不见踪影。  
“看起来，言语上的劝导你根本听不进去。那么这次，你会得到一场真正的，严厉的教训。并且你的成绩单和处分报告都会被寄给家长，你听明白了吗？”  
“是的，先生……”Dominic不情不愿地回答，青春期圆润的脸庞已经皱成了包子脸。  
“现在，转过身，脱掉制服外套和外裤，手握脚踝。”  
少年依照指令，脱掉挺括的灰色涤纶长裤，将白皙瘦削的大腿骤然暴露在空气中。这个年纪的孩子体毛还不甚旺盛，又经常运动，皮肤细腻丰盈，像玉一样有着柔和洁白的光彩，紧实的皮肤包裹着纤长的肌肉，因为少年紧张的颤抖，线条时隐时现。  
手握脚踝是个非常辛苦的姿势，所幸，白塔的每名学生都是从分化就开始为嫁个好A而奋斗的Omega，出于各种原因，他们的柔韧度已被训练得十分优秀。  
当Dominic以大脑充血的姿势紧张地等候在房间的地毯中央时，Mr. Harsh有条不紊地脱下了自己的西装外套，将它妥帖地挂在衣架上，然后从如同珍宝展品般陈列的一排刑具中，挑剔地拣选出一根10mm带皮藤条，端平在眼前，确认了它有经过良好的保养和打磨，光滑柔韧，没有一根毛刺，随即满意地挥动两下，甩出撕裂空气的尖锐呼啸声。  
紧握着脚踝的少年闻声一抖。  
藤条冰凉的尾端轻轻搭在少年饱满的臀峰，Dominic紧张地咬紧了牙关，这个姿势将臀大肌充分地延展开来，他甚至连皮肉都无法绷紧。  
下一秒。  
“啪！”  
一声清脆的鞭打，紧随而至的就是少年压抑不住的惨叫。Dominic如同触电一般，剧烈地战栗了两三秒，而疼痛如影随形地跟随着他。当他刚刚感觉稍微好受一点，呼吸逐渐平静下来，  
“啪！”  
第二鞭紧贴着第一鞭严丝合缝地落下。  
刚刚平复的灼热感，加倍炽热地燃烧起来。少年痛得松开了手，又被校长呵斥着摆好姿势，他哼哼唧唧地试图求饶，然而冷酷的Mr. Harsh见惯了学生们的小把戏，没有半分心软，甚至加重力气抽下第三鞭。  
于是Dominic为仍然遥遥无期的处罚而抽抽噎噎地呜咽起来。  
Mr. Harsh，虽然公务繁忙，但他并不急于结束这场漫长的折磨。疾风暴雨式地鞭笞虽然足够吓人，却不够威严庄重。深谙体罚艺术的他稔熟地拿捏着时间，使学生充分体会每一鞭的痛苦。  
他慢条斯理地抽打了学生12下藤条，然后在少年断断续续的啜泣声用尾端轻点腿根，“内裤，脱掉。”  
Dominic哭得更大声了。  
如果可以，少年一定会拎起衣服夺路而逃。然而他不幸身处监管严密的白塔，更不幸出身在Omega一生都无法拥有人身自由权的帝国，所以他无处可逃，只有一边抹眼泪，一边将最后一层保护，纯白的棉布内裤慢慢剥落下来。  
臀部彻底暴露在空气的那个瞬间，如果他能回头，他会看到整整齐齐十二道深红的笞痕，长度分毫不差，平行排列在那块不比巴掌大多少的地方。  
站在他身侧的Mr. Harsh满意地端详了片刻自己的杰作，再一次将藤条搭上已经肿了一层的臀峰。  
“啪！！！”  
同样的力度，落在已经饱受捶楚又失去遮挡的皮肉上，带来的是加倍的痛苦。Dominic痛得双腿不停打颤，站姿维持得十分辛苦，哼哼唧唧的啜泣声逐渐变成破了音的惨叫，每一声都令人心碎。汗水浸透他柔软的金发，软塌塌地粘在一起，失去了光彩。原本洁白如玉的面孔也因为痛苦而涨得通红。  
而Mr. Harsh对这一切都无动于衷。  
他如同没有感情却精准的帝国核动力机甲，以每一鞭都分毫不差的力度，在那个不停颤抖，瑟缩，扭动着的屁股上耐心地烙下了24鞭，直到鞭痕被覆盖了两轮，深红被打成了深紫，Mr. Harsh终于满意地将藤条拢回手掌中，俯身观察了一下学生的伤势，将那支功勋卓著的刑具放回原位。  
“请站起来，Mr. Parnas.”  
Dominic终于听到了他苦苦期盼的这句话，如蒙大赦地直起身，哆哆嗦嗦地将双手捂上了身后火烧火燎的伤处。  
“双手抱头！”Mr. Harsh严厉地喝止了他的行为，“去站到墙边，面壁。”  
Dominic心下一沉。  
Mr. Harsh还没合拢他的报告，他也没被允许穿上衣服。当他不得不赤裸着下身羞耻地在校长室面壁罚站，多半意味着，惩罚还未结束。  
想到这里，刚刚平复了喘息的少年又哼哼唧唧地哭了起来。  
Mr. Harsh对这恼人的呜咽声充耳不闻，他好整以暇地去茶水间给自己泡了杯咖啡，边喝边读今日的《教育学报》，等他享受完一个完整的coffee break，才想起来已经遗忘了许久的Dominic。  
“转过身来，”放下咖啡杯的校长下令，“搬把椅子放在你面前。”  
Dominic乖乖照做，随后不安地站在椅子右侧。  
Mr. Harsh坐在了凳子上，不紧不慢地解开衬衣双臂的袖扣，将袖口翻折到上臂，展平皱褶，任凭少年在漫长的等待中已经羞红了耳根，然后握住Dominic的右手，一把将少年按在了膝头。  
他轻拍两下少年已经隆起一道道紫色肿痕，温度烫得灼人的臀峰，毫不留情地高举起右手，甩落一连串巴掌。  
“呜！！！”  
Dominic痛得几乎要弹起来，却被校长压住脊背难以挣脱。上一轮的鞭笞和罚站已经耗空了他的体力，他连双手撑地的力气都没有了，想要抱紧Mr. Harsh的小腿借力，却又不敢，抱着椅子腿，冰凉的铁皮却不能给他任何慰藉。他不停地挣扎着变换着姿势，甚至腾不出手擦掉眼泪。身后隆起的肿痕在Mr.Harsh狠厉的巴掌下被硬生生拍平，又肿成了均匀的深红色，  
Dominic不知道惩罚持续了多久，也许只有五分钟，也许有五十年，也许一直要持续直到他痛得死去。痛觉从臀部蔓延到全身，整个世界都在燃烧，他是火海中一条脱水的鱼，而Mr. Harsh还在残酷地给火焰加温，加温，直到烧得他灰飞烟灭。  
巴掌持续了二百多下，终于停了下来，Dominic已经哭得没有了力气，软绵绵地瘫倒在校长膝头，时不时发出极为微弱的啜泣声。  
Mr. Harsh轻舒一口气，“站起来。”  
Dominic挣扎了一下。  
站不起来。  
校长抬手扶了一把，他终于吸着凉气呲牙裂嘴地站了起来。身后肿了两指多高，他甚至不敢站直，唯恐压到伤处，只能弓着腰垫着脚，小心翼翼，走回刚才面壁的地方。  
Mr.Harsh整理好衣袖，站起身看看仍然哽咽未停的少年，满意地点点头，“希望你可以记住这次的教训。”  
少年抽泣着点头，默然不语。  
Mr.Harsh晾了他十分钟，直到他情绪彻底平静下来，哭红的眼圈没那么明显了，才宽宏大量地放他离去。  
“穿好衣服，你可以走了。”  
  
————————————————  
  
“咔”  
场记板打响。  
刚才辛苦维持站姿的Dominic立刻垮掉。  
导演Barnet从幕后走到台前。  
Angelo从校长的座椅上站起来，向Dominic伸出手，想扶他去更衣室处理伤处。  
Dominic泪痕未干，转过身，与Angelo擦肩而过，头也不回地，冲进了老爷爷Barnet的怀里。  
  
Angelo：……  
Barnet：……  
Connor：靠！你也太不给我男友面子了吧！！！  
  
Dominic：“呜呜呜呜呜……我好痛呜呜呜……”  
Barnet只能无奈地抱着他轻拍他的肩膀，“不哭不哭，已经结束啦，休息一下，我来给你上药。”  
留下扮黑脸当坏人的Angelo一个人在角落默默擦护手霜。  
  
因为哼哼唧唧的小演员Dominic粘上了Barnet，刚刚结束拍摄的Angelo暂时没有什么事情要做。一直缩在摄影机后面的Connor走上前和他讲悄悄话。  
“那个孩子好美丽啊，简直就像那耳喀索斯*从雕塑中活过来一样。”  
“Dominic吗？确实，他人气很高的，在很多剧组接过戏，不管到哪里都很受欢迎。”Angelo一边按摩自己打人打到发麻的手掌一边回话。  
“不是我说，你是不是打得太重了？他哭得好惨啊，我听得心都要碎了。”Connor于心不忍地说。  
“咳，你可不要小瞧他。”Angelo的表情突然变得十分微妙，“他在别的成人影视剧中向来是只做1不做0的总攻。”  
Connor：“我靠，总攻！”  
Angelo顾盼左右无人，压低声音讲，“他连六十岁的老Beta都日过。”  
Connor：“我靠，六十岁！”  
于是等Dominic捂着屁股哼哼唧唧，换下学生制服，换回他自己的一身阿迪达斯休闲装和闪亮的限量版跑鞋，神清气爽地从更衣室走出来，就看到原本一脸慈母心的探班家属Connor，用无比敬仰的目光对他行注目礼，从他进门一直注目到他拿钱走人为止。  
直到他在Angelo和Barnet的陪伴下离去，Connor仍然难以置信地重复了一遍，  
“我靠，六十岁。”  
  
  
————————————————  
那耳喀索斯(Narkissos):希腊神话中爱上自己的影子最终变成水仙花的美少年。  



	4. 你这张脸居然也能演Omega？

客观地讲，找一位成人影视演员做男友，有许多平日很少能察觉，真正用到却很贴心的好处。

比如他嘴里永远含着口香糖，确保无论何时接吻都能有清新的口气；比如他永远随身携带止汗剂和香水，确保不会有恼人的体味给近距离接触的搭档带来困扰；比如他的头发和胡须永远都修剪得很整齐，即使在床上以高难度动作翻滚，发型也纹丝不乱。

“但你又不拍性交，你从哪里学来的这么多讲究？”事后一支烟的经典时刻，Connor费解地问Angelo。

“Barn教我这样做的。”Angelo毫不犹豫地回答。

“等等，Barn也用不到吧——”

“Barn希望我做得更好。”

无可辩驳，Barn总有道理。

当然，找一位成人影视演员做男友，也会有一些始料未及的缺点。

当然不是指性病，帝国强制规定从业人员一年体检4次，比Connor一年到头进诊所的次数还多。使Connor感到困扰的是，明明是在和Angelo同居，生活里却到处都仿佛有Barnet的影子。

比如自从他们开始同居，家中就用上了柑橘味的空气清新剂，Connor对气味没什么挑剔的，只是偶尔抱怨进家就像进了农夫果园。

“剧组工作室用的是同一款清新剂，你没发现吗？”Angelo问。

Connor仔细想想，“是哦，有什么原因吗？”

“Barn信息素的味道是蜂蜜柚子茶，Rod的味道是柠檬红茶，所以我们找了个相似味道的清新剂，发情时的气味就不会很突兀。”

“很机智哦。”Connor转念一想，“但你为什么要把它带回家？”

Angelo耸耸肩，“我习惯了。”

比如Angelo被Barnet调教出一口西北部贵族Alpha口音，平日也没什么特别的，但当情意正浓的时候两人想换个体位，Angelo张口就来“腿分开”“胯抬起来”，Connor瞬间就出戏到拍摄现场，精神受创，欲望萎掉。

“你这么说话，我总觉得像有个老A男即将打我一顿”

“我又不是老A男。”Angelo十分委屈。

“但口音也太像了。”

“那当然，我跟着录音练了很久，Barn夸过我学A腔学得最努力了！”

“我不是在夸你啊！”

这种明明是两个Beta的同居生活却仿佛带着一个Alpha的违和感，在Connor发现Angelo明明不是近视却一直戴眼镜时，达到了巅峰。

那天Angelo的眼镜在早高峰时被挤坏了，送去修理。他们相约晚上一起看电影，却怎么找都找不到备用眼镜。Connor急得翻箱倒柜，Angelo却很平静地说，“走吧，没事，我能看见。”

“啊？”Connor愣住，“能看见，你戴眼镜干嘛。”

“是Barnet让我戴的。”Angelo说，“那是好几年前了，他说我太年轻，看起来不够有威严，不像个能管理Omega的长官，就给了我一副平光镜。”

然后他就再也没有摘下来。

“我日常怀疑我在和一个小号Barnet谈恋爱。”Connor忍不住向他的蓝颜gay蜜吐槽。

Gay蜜完全不像Connor那么有幽默感，他很严肃地说，“你不要嬉皮笑脸，我怀疑你男友与他老板的关系不一般。”

Connor笑容凝固，“不一般是怎么个不一般？”

Gay蜜点点头，“就是你想的那种。”

Connor震惊，“不可能吧，Alpha和Beta有什么可搞的？Alphal早就和自己的Omega匹配锁死了啊。”

“你也太单纯了，”Gay蜜恨铁不成钢，“就因为AO在标记后关系锁死，所以Alpha出轨只能找Beta，多得是在外面养小B的老A男，还不担心搞出私/生/子。”

Connor花了几秒钟去消化这个重磅新闻，然后代入了一下台前的Barnet和Angelo，“哈哈哈不可能的，他们顶多是师生。”

又代入了一下幕后的Barnet和Angelo，“哈哈哈不可能的，他们充其量也就是父子。”

Gay蜜怜悯地看着他，“父子还不够暧/昧吗？”

Connor摸摸鼻子，“就当我多了个岳父吧。”

Angelo断断续续向Connor讲过自己老板的故事。

Barnet，一个装扮精致举止优雅的老A男，因为兴趣爱好而一脚踏入sp类型片行业，在竞争激烈，小公司寿命极短的涩情影视圈一口气干了25年，如今已成为业界泰斗，堪称名利双收。

“天啊，25年，他只做打人这一件事，做了25年。”Connor四仰八叉地仰躺在床上感慨，“25年前，我甚至还没出生呢。”

“你呢？”Connor扭头问Angelo，“你跟着他干了几年了？”

Angelo想了想，“十年了吧。”

“十年？从刚满十八岁开始？？”Connor噌地坐直了身子，“你刚成年就去那里拍片了？再也没跳过槽？”

Angelo点点头，又摇摇头，“一开始只是兼职，大学毕业后才真正加入了剧组。”

Connor没在意那些细枝末节，却抓住了另一个盲点，“你18岁就能演48了？？？”

“当然演不了啊。”Angelo有点难为情地，微微侧过了头，“我当时，演bottom。”

“Bottom是谁……”Connor思维停滞了两三秒才听懂这个业内术语，然后跳了起来，“什么玩意儿？你挨打？？？”

“你挨打？”

“你”

“这张脸”

“演Omega？？？”

Connor难以置信地骑在Angelo身上，托起他轮廓坚硬，胡茬凌厉的脸左旋右转，试图寻找一鳞半爪能肖似Omega的柔弱痕迹。

Angelo略有不满地皱起了眉头，“我也年轻过啊，又不是生下来就这么老的。不要再捏我的脸了，头发也不许揉！”

Connor恋恋不舍地被男友从身上推下去，又笑容暧/昧地贴在Angelo身侧，不说话，一脸傻笑地看着他。

Angelo有点惊恐地问：“干嘛？”

Connor：“有留下影像吗？”

Angelo更加惊恐地问，“你想干嘛？”

“我当然是想看啊！”

“想都别想。”

“为什么不行？”

“不行就是不行。”Angelo自闭地侧过转过身，用沉默的背影表示无可奉告。

Connor失落地瘫倒在床上，突然灵光一闪，“等等，如果你做过bottom，那你的视频，应该现在还在你们官网上贩售吧？”

Angelo，“草。”

Connor，“你不给我，我可以自己去买啊！”

Angelo，“你好烦。”

Connor，“我不仅可以买，我还可以留言，我还可以开匿名账号去视频下面写小作文，还可以去和负责运营的Devin讨论你的屁股有多么圆/润/挺/翘！”

Angelo无奈地转过头来，“你赢了，视频我给你，不许去官网写小作文。”

Connor欢呼，“好耶！！”

欢呼完了，看看Angelo不情不愿的样子，完全不是装的，Connor又有些愧疚，“对不起，我不是想要挟你的意思，如果你不想让我看到，我就不看了。”

“算了，没关系”Angelo摇摇头，“也没什么，看到过的观众那么多，不差你一个。我只是，有点难为情。毕竟十年前的我，和现在，很不一样。” 

“但，”Angelo接着补充，“作为交换，你要答应我一个要求。”

“什么要求？”Connor问。

“我还没想好，到时候再告诉你。”

虽然Angelo不情不愿地把视频拷给了Connor，但他无论如何都不想与伴侣一起观赏自己挨打的惨况。于是，在自己轮休而Angelo照常上班的一个下午，Connor给自己泡了一杯好茶，准备好瓜子泡面火腿肠，迫不及待地点开了居然长达5个G的影像。

他一直看到Angelo下班回家。

满身疲惫的Angelo推开门，还没来得及换鞋，就被盯电脑盯红了眼的Connor一把推倒在墙角，伴随着如同野兽发/情的嘶吼，

“我要干你！！！”

“你他妈的也太可爱了！！！”


	5. 他给了你一副眼镜

十年前的Angelo，第一次出镜，腼腆，稚嫩，带着还未彻底长成的纤细身材，唯一不变的是一头金灿灿毛茸茸的短发。  
那时他连领带都不会系，任凭Barnet摆弄，换上一身私立贵族学校的制服，如履薄冰地，站在了摄影棚的校长室书桌前。眉眼低垂，睫毛给面庞投下一片阴翳。  
Barnet瞟了他一眼，他把头垂得更低了。  
“William，你知道的，打架在学校是绝对不被允许的，无论你有什么理由。”校长Barnet头也不抬，以公事公办的口吻称呼男孩在影片中的假名，“现在，脱掉外裤，双手抱头，去墙角面壁。”  
Angelo的手颤抖地搭在腰带上，停顿下来。  
Barnet抬头，冷漠地瞥他，“快点，我们没有一整天的时间用来耽误。”  
于是男孩慢吞吞地脱下短裤，将它展平挂在衣钩上，转过身，手抱头，面对书柜里成牌展示的奖杯和勋章愣愣出神。  
静谧的空气悄无声息拂过衣摆和汗毛，他的耳根慢慢地红透了。  
Barnet晾了他许久，直到公文批阅完毕，才不紧不慢地从办公桌后站起来，将一把折叠椅摆在房间中央，坐在上面，回头对面壁思过的男孩下命令，“过来，趴在我的膝盖上。”  
他向校长走去，双腿赤 裸，在庄重的校长室中有种荒诞的冷感，但他未想太多，闭着眼在Barnet膝头弯腰伏下，索性另一种热度会很快燃烧起来。  
第一下巴掌他就痛得吸气，随后的每一下都使他颤抖。烙在身后的手就像一柄带着温度和厚度的皮拍，每一下在内//裤边缘的腿根留下清晰的指印。离退休不久的老人为何会有如此大的力气，这个受痛如被烈火炙烤的十几岁的年轻人无力分神理解。  
过百下后Barnet要他脱下内/裤，他咬着牙屏住呼吸照做，遮盖下已是一片通红。而红色继续被渲染得更深。他不想被区区巴掌打哭，咬紧牙关紧闭着眼强忍着，但呜咽声一下又一下从齿缝溢出，身体比意志总是更诚实。痛感超乎他的预料，他抬手去挡，被Barnet一把抓住按在腰间，给了他更重的两下，而他意识到这行为有多孩子气，僵在原地，任凭Barnet惩罚似的加重力气，再没挣扎。  
巴掌持续到Angelo呼吸沉重，双腿发抖，终于停下来。Barnet让他站起来，他慢慢地从校长膝头爬起，却知道重头戏这才要开始。呼吸刚刚平稳，凌乱的衬衫顾不上整理，他听到Barnet对他说，“现在，跪在椅子上，手扶椅背，我会给你12下藤条。”  
第一下落在臀峰，立竿见影浮现出刺目短红痕。他紧握着椅背苦撑。  
第二下紧随其后，痕迹平行如同轨道。他的痛呼再也无法压抑。  
第三下蛮横而暴戾，嵌入两道痕迹之间，他张大嘴，尖叫堵在喉咙里。  
他还没从几乎要被劈开的痛苦中缓过神，第四下已经尖啸着抽落下来。  
仿佛是要躲避火焰，他倏地从椅子上跳了下去。  
还没站稳，  
就被Barnet揪着耳朵摁了回来。  
“趴回去，William。12下藤条，对于打架这样的错误并不算多。”校长声音平静，毫无动摇。  
镜头外，摄影师给他打手势，问他是否还能继续。他抬起头，眼神无助地望向镜头，似在求救。却又吸吸鼻子，小声说，“我可以。”  
然后就被再次抵上来的藤条吓得脸蛋皱成一团。  
Barnet结结实实给了他十二下。他没再跳下去，也没躲闪，手捏椅背捏到发白，身后苍白的皮肤上浮起十二道鲜红的轨迹，腿根颤抖，仿佛连风的吹拂都不堪负荷。他没大声嚎啕，但摄像机诚实地告诉所有人，他通红的眼眶，和啜泣的声音。  
Barnet将藤条挂回衣架上，并准许男孩站起来，穿好衣服。他慢慢地，一边吸气，一边提起裤子，镜头就终止在他紧抿着嘴扣紧腰带的那个瞬间。

场记板被打响，Barnet擦干净手，从抽屉中取出一支乳膏要来给他敷药，但他一直低垂着头，手指紧扣在腰间，伫立原地。  
很多次问候都没得到回答，Barnet抬手抚上他毛茸茸的金发，微屈下身子想问他还好吗，才发现他的眼泪已经淌了满脸，颤抖并且哽咽着，在被发现后再也无法掩饰，扑进了Barnet的怀抱中，放声大哭。

“你哭得那么惨，怎么事后又回去接着工作了？”Connor好奇地问。  
Angelo声音轻缓地回答，“在那之后，Barn安抚了我很长时间。他......”  
那个省略号包含着很多未尽之言，但Angelo没有再说下去。  
唯一可以知道的是，他一次次回到剧组，在Barnet需要他的时候。

他有自知之明，他不是最受瞩目的那些演员之一。  
他缺乏少年感，长相甚至算老成。18岁时能胜任Omega的纤细身材，在随后也迅速发育成熟起来。他难免揣测，也许Barnet可以有更好的人选，但体谅他读书用钱，总是先把机会给他。  
他看不懂Barnet。这个台前幕后判若两人的Alpha，内心仿佛潜伏着野兽，人前却总是云淡风轻。他没有配偶，终身服用抑制剂，远离帝国首都繁华风光的名利场，来到方圆百里找不到一个O的偏僻地方，混迹于籍籍无名的Beta之间。这不是一个Alpha该有的样子，但这就是Barnet理想的生活吗？  
“我能为你做些什么？”  
他在心里一次次问Barnet这个问题，往往得不到答案。  
他对着镜子练表情，揣摩他发挥空间不到三分钟的角色表演。作用微乎其微，观众想看的重点只在脱了裤子之后。  
他也健身，意图找回纤细修长的身材。结果也许适得其反，体型越练越粗犷，几乎能当个中人之资的Alpha。  
剧组有很多明星人物，Barnet在业内接受采访，如数家珍地列出一连串闪耀的名字，从来没有他。  
他与当红演员，浓眉大眼的Patton同台出演，Patton挨了24下皮带，他受了36下藤条。观众们在评论区众口一词地赞扬Patton生动的表演，可爱的相貌和姣好的身体。没有一个人提到他的名字。  
他是一个配角，一颗完善故事线的螺丝钉，一段将影片填充够预计时长的“垃圾时间”。这工作看不到任何职业前景，他对此也并无爱好。但他一次次随叫随到地回去，为某些自己也说不清的理由和道不明的情愫。每一次都忍得十分辛苦，近乎落泪，也许仅仅是为了鞭挞之后，Barnet会摸摸他的头，对他说，“谢谢，你做的很好。”

在Barnet眼中，他是有用的吗？  
这问题也许很难有答案。  
Barnet曾夸奖过他的隐忍。但那也没什么特别的，咬紧牙关谁都能忍住。何况他只对Barn隐忍，换Roddy上手，三下他就开始惨叫。  
Barnet曾请求他帮忙，希望他能出演程度打得较重的两部影片。他毫不犹豫地答应了。毫无停歇的十七下藤条，随后还有持续十几分钟的巴掌和马鞭。伤痕当场就被淤血洇成紫色，场记板打响时他几乎难以从鞍马上爬下来。使他耿耿于怀的是，Barnet之后陪伴他的时间，却再也没有第一次那么久。  
而这并不是最过分的请求。  
当Barnet对他说，“孩子，能不能帮我个忙，我有两个朋友想来这行试试水，但他们还没找到合适的演员，你能不能暂时...”  
他难道能拒绝吗？  
他当然是笑着点头，“当然可以，先生，谢谢你帮我找了一笔新收入。”  
Barnet的朋友，是很和蔼的两位老先生，下手比Barnet温柔许多，但他当然还是不出所料地，挣扎以及惨叫。他并不热爱痛苦，本来就不该站在这里。  
打光灯熄灭，摄像师关机，剧组人员陆续离场后，他站在舞台中央，屡屡这样自问，  
“我帮到Barn了吗？”  
“我对Barn有用吗？”  
无人回答。

四年之后，他大学即将毕业了。无论从身材或是相貌上，他都不再适合挨打。也是时候该离开剧组，找一份稳定长久的工作。  
感情总是沉默地藏在心底，早已一寸寸地烧成灰烬。他已经做好准备要转身离开了，只差一个道别。  
猝不及防地，春天来了。  
除了Barnet和Roddy之外，剧组唯一一位top也要退休了。那是位老绅士，决定回西北高地的老家安度晚年。他走之后，Barnet就会陷入无人可用，只能永远亲自上场的窘境。  
所以有一天，Barnet把年轻的bottom们召集起来，问，“有谁想做top吗？”  
每个人都开玩笑似地举起了手。  
他当然也不例外。

挥动twase前要用左手收束鞭梢，分叉的鞭尾才能平行地落在邻近的部位。  
birch的挥舞要用腰力带动大臂，越重越好，这样才能听到它闻名遐迩的簌簌响声。  
belt要被熨平，尽可能平展地落下，这样才能有均匀的受力，和整齐的带状伤痕。  
cane的尾端一定要落在臀峰而不是外侧，这是来自帝国殖民地行刑官的职业指导。鞭梢的力量是最强的，落在外侧会卸掉大部分力气，也就无从展现整齐平行的鞭痕。  
至于巴掌，没什么可说的，多做引体向上吧。

Angelo家里有个小沙发，自从他决心转型做top之后，它就日复一日地破烂下去。后来皮革被抽烂了，海绵内胆暴露出来，他在外面罩了一层牛皮，继续荼毒。  
藤条的落点总是很难控制，他用粉笔将鞭身涂满去捕捉痕迹。起初鞭痕七零八落，随着时间流逝而逐渐规整，他并不满足，谨记着Barnet对痕迹平行“如电车轨道”的追求。  
皮带相对容易挥舞，但总是很难抽出清脆的响声。一次精准的击打，会同时呈现带状的伤痕，响亮的声音，和演员伴随惊呼的痛苦表情，在实现这个目标前，沙发又被他抽破了好几轮。  
巴掌反而是最难的。打人并不难，但Barnet对bottom呈现身体的角度有特殊的要求，所以他并不能按自己习惯的姿势怎么舒服怎么打。暴力与美感要同时展现，有些剧组会边打边训，用训诫感来填充top的形象。但这不是Barnet的追求，他追求的是形式与仪式，top的姿态是仪式的一部分。流畅感与力量感，威仪与矜贵，这些因素跨越了语言和时代，在Barnet的影片中永久留存。  
Barnet的影片被他翻来覆去地看，烂熟于心。偶尔播到他出演的镜头，感触更加复杂。他曾经是那么脆弱，无助而畏缩，从没想过会有在屏幕上扮演上位者的一天。

验收成果那天，Barnet给了他一次试镜的机会。  
和他搭戏的Sean是个有点难对付的bottom，皮肤过于娇嫩敏感，一个巴掌就能烙出完整的掌痕。视觉效果极佳，但几乎完全不能忍痛。  
故事背景仍然在白塔的寄宿学校中，Barnet给了旷课缺席的学生Sean一顿藤条，然后让Sean暂时离去，熄灯前还要去找他的舍监，Mr Harsh领另一顿巴掌。  
Sean敲门时，Mr Harsh正在审阅登记着受罚学生名单的惩罚报告册，他胡茬青涩，但举止沉稳，虽然年轻，看起来已能胜任合格的老师了。Sean的进门使他不悦地皱起眉头。  
“Sean，我等你很久了。”  
Sean惶恐地垂首不敢回话。他索性晾了这少年片刻，等Sean再度探寻似的抬起头，他才合上报告册，不紧不慢地敲敲桌子，  
“睡衣脱掉，在衣架上挂好，然后过来。”  
于是Sean照做，小步挪到他身边。  
他牵过Sean的胳膊将少年按倒在膝头，检查了一下伤痕。距离白天的藤条已经过去了很久，但狰狞的伤痕在娇嫩的Sean身上却几乎没有改观。十二道鞭痕红得泛紫，在苍白的肌肤上突兀地隆起。  
Mr Harsh面无表情地匆匆瞥过，毫无恻隐之心。他简单地训斥了Sean两句让他记住教训，然后就高高扬起手臂，在已经不堪负荷的肌肤上烙下重重一掌。  
Sean当场就开始惨叫。  
随后是第二下，第三下，Angelo打得有条不紊，严格地遵循着Barnet的要点，力度，频率，精准得如同复制品一般。  
但Sean却无法配合他的表演。上午的藤条已经是他忍受力的极限，此刻再温习痛苦，每一下都痛得如同割肉一般。他不停地挣扎，几乎要把Angelo掀倒。手臂伸到后面阻挡，被Angelo反手捉住，过不了片刻又挣脱开，不停给Angelo制造新的麻烦。  
Angelo艰难地控制着他，一边注意力度和频率，一边还要顾虑自己在摄影机中的神态。压制不停扭动的Sean累得他满头大汗，但他不能表现出吃力，那会使他的表情看起来狰狞。  
约定的数目是二百下，意想不到的是，一百下过后，Sean猛地向下一滑，从他膝头逃了出去。  
“我不行了！我真的不行了，求你，停手吧！”Sean捂着身后哭喊着。他那片滚烫的肌肤上，藤条的鞭痕已经被拍平不见踪迹，只有均匀的深红色，和星星点点的紫色血痧。  
意外状况。  
新手导演，新手收音师和新手场记全部不知所措。Barnet和Roddy坐在幕后，不置一词。  
Sean仿佛已经被吓破了胆子，Angelo往前一探身，他就吓得后缩一步。但Angelo又不能离开座椅去捉他，那太尊严扫地了，训诫片转眼变成喜剧片。  
要停机吗？导演犹豫不决。轻度的皮外伤会很快消褪，难以复制，停下就意味着这一天的拍摄全部化为乌有。而以Sean的娇嫩程度，要等多久才能恢复过来重拍还是个未知数。  
僵持的气氛中，Angelo平静地说，  
“Sean，过来。”  
Sean啜泣着用力摇头，“不！”  
“Sean.”  
“不！”  
“Sean，”Angelo停顿了一下，语气转为严肃，“有点男人的样子，过来！”  
Sean还沉浸在惊恐中，又听见Angelo低沉却温柔的声音，“我们都知道，这没什么大不了的。”  
是的，“我们”都知道。他们都曾做过bottom，感受是相通的。Angelo并不是真正无情的Mr Harsh，每个人都有自己的角色，他只是在尽职地表演。  
这句话触动了Sean，他情绪慢慢平静下来，紧抿着嘴唇，俯身回到了Angelo的膝盖上。

规定的数目被圆满地执行了。Angelo放开Sean让他穿好衣服离开。  
场记板打响，摄影棚中，陆陆续续地响起了掌声。  
“Angelo，你做得很好。”  
Barnet笑着从幕后走出，向他伸出双臂。  
他以为老人会像往日那样摩挲他的头顶，于是轻闭着眼翘首期待。出乎意料的是，Barnet的手落在了他的肩上。  
像拥抱同侪，挚友那样，Barnet拥抱了他。

随后，Barnet认真地审视他，就像审视一位素昧平生，登门应聘的top。  
“你的表情很到位，蓄起胡子也很好，看起来更有威严。”  
“但你仍然太年轻了。而且眉毛和睫毛，看起来总是温柔得甚至有些委屈。”  
“或许我有办法解决这个问题。”  
Barnet说着，转身前往道具间，在学院系列的储物架找寻了片刻，取出一副全框黑边眼镜。  
“试试这个，”Barnet仍然微笑着，眼神里带着他从未见过的，对他流露的关注和欣赏，“也许你会成为一个好老师。”  
“一个出色的Disciplinarian.”

“之后的故事，我已经告诉过你了。”Angelo对Connor说，  
“他给了我一副眼镜，而我再也没有把它摘下来。”


	6. 你就是想让我给你买沙发吧！

“所以我就是多了个岳父呗。”  
这是Connor听完故事作出的评价。  
Angelo居然皱起眉头认真地想了想，“不太一样。Barn对我来说更像老师。”  
“谁会对老师有这么执着的感情啊。”  
“你读书的时候没有特别仰慕的哪个老师吗？”  
Connor仔细回忆了一下，“咳，还真有。”  
Angelo一脸了然，“所以你懂了，就是那种感情。”  
Connor有点费解，“我仍然不是很明白随叫随到地挨打是种什么样的师生情。不过你真的，也太可爱了吧！  
“你们的观众怎么就不懂得欣赏你呢！  
“你那么楚楚可怜的大眼睛，不经意地用求救的目光扫过镜头的时候，我只想把你这样那样那样这样！”  
“当时比我更可爱的bottom多的是。唔，好好说话，不要动手动脚——喂！”  
于是他们接下来动的就不仅仅是手脚了。

再次跟随Angelo前往剧组的时候，Connor看Barnet的心态完全不一样了。  
这个使Angelo多年来耿耿于怀念念不忘的老A男，究竟有什么特别的？  
他坐在场外，时不时地向Barnet瞟一眼，再瞟一眼，又瞟一眼。  
直到Barnet再也不能假装看不见，不得不向他走过来，“有什么我能帮你做的吗？”  
“咳，”被抓包的Connor开动脑筋找理由，“Angelo，啊是的，我很好奇你是怎么看Angelo的？”  
“他啊，”Barnet嘴角微扬，“他是个非常勤奋的年轻人。”  
...  
...  
Connor，“就没了吗？”  
“还要更仔细地讲吗？我们一起工作十年了，发生过太多故事，详细讲恐怕三天三夜都讲不完。不过我非常喜欢和他一起工作，他非常谦逊，也很热心，但表演中又十分投入。  
“就是太严肃了，”Barnet笑笑，“小演员们怕他甚至超过怕我，明明他们年龄更接近。”  
“你还记得他做bottom时的样子吗？”Connor追问。  
“当然，”Barnet想了想，“那时他处境有点艰难，不过幸运的是他转型了。不是每个人一开始就能找到自己正确的位置，对吧？”  
“正确的位置吗……”  
四年辗转被当作一段弯路简单概括，Connor总觉得有点不是滋味。  
“他做top之后更有自信也更开朗了，我们更喜欢他现在的样子。”Barnet补充道，像在为刚才的冷漠开脱，“想看看吗？他后来的影像和剧照，我私藏了很多。”  
“当然！”Connor立刻答应，方才对Barnet的怨念荡然无存。

有的时候，无图无真相是一句至理名言。  
看不到画面，你永远意识不到文字中隐藏着什么深意。  
看不到影像，Connor永远想象不到Barnet一句“喜欢与Angelo一起工作”是多么的意味深长。  
“这也太丧心病狂了吧！！！”Connor抱头高呼。  
“2v1也就算了，2v2有点滑稽但还勉强可以接受。  
“3v3是什么场面啊！  
“2v4又是在做什么啊！！！  
“还有4v2！！！我真同情那俩bottom！  
“这是何等淫乱的画面啊！！不忍直视！”说完他突然扭头，“你们什么时候再拍2v4，带我去见见世面。”  
“想都别想。”Angelo冷漠拒绝。  
“为什么又拒绝我！”  
“会笑场的，”Angelo露出惨痛的表情，“你或演员，一定会有人笑场的。我们拍多人的时候，耗费最多精力处理的，就是笑场。”

“但你在影片里看起来还挺开心的。”Connor看得很仔细，“不，并不是笑场那种开心，你看起来很有精神。”  
“是啊，”Angelo回忆往事，嘴角慢慢勾起，“虽然Barnet总有很多奇怪的要求和创意，但能和他一起工作，我真的非常开心。”  
“对了，之前让你答应我一个交换条件，我想到是什么了。”Angelo说。  
Connor点点头表示在听。  
“我那个沙发，搬家的时候已经扔了。一时之间也没有买到合适的，你给我当一段时间教具吧。”  
Connor：“草？”

“这算家暴吧！这绝对算家暴吧！”Connor跳脚。  
“当然不算啊，你不是自愿的吗？”Angelo神色自若。  
“我哪里自愿了，我根本没想到你会提这种条件啊！”  
“是吗？”Angelo想了想，“那如果一开始我就提出让你用当一周教具换视频，你换不换？”  
Connor沉默了十秒。  
又沉默了十秒。  
最后咬牙切齿地说，  
“换。”  
“这不就得了。”

“什么嘛还挺可爱的，我还以为是藤条或者板子之类的大杀器。”  
Connor手里拿着的是Angelo需要练习的新工具，一根木柄上绑着九条皮绳，尾端还有丝线绕出的流苏。全长约一米，纤细又轻巧，怎么看都像一件工艺品而不是刑具。  
“它的全名是cat of nine tails，九条尾巴的猫。通常人们叫它猫尾鞭或九尾鞭。”Angelo进行解说。  
“这听起来更可爱了啊。”Connor抬手去拨弄鞭梢的流苏。  
“咳，你对它真的毫无印象吗？”Angelo对Connor的天真感到不可思议。  
“什么印象？”  
“如果你有哪怕稍微关注一点殖民地或国际的新闻，你也应该听说过它。九尾鞭主要应用于帝国远洋舰队和殖民地司法审判，是只能对成年Alpha和Beta男性使用的严厉体罚。”  
Connor的手停滞在空中。  
并开始颤抖。  
“我，我就是看了个黄片而已，你至于这样对我吗？”  
Angelo扬起嘴角坏笑，“白嫖我司产品，就要做好付出代价的觉悟。”  
“你等一下，”Connor边说边掏出手机，“我觉得买一份人身保险还不够，我得给公证处打个电话预约去立遗嘱。”  
“有点男人的样子，不要这么虚弱好吗？”Angelo说得相当轻描淡写。  
“这是男不男的问题吗？军队里的铁血纯A都受不了，你让我一个柔弱Beta挨这个？要不是为了一起退税，要不是你长得太帅，要不是你做bottom那么可爱，我何苦...”Connor越说越心酸。  
“等等，没必要过度焦虑啦，我开玩笑的。”Angelo急忙解释，“我们不会像现实中司法审判用尽全力打那么重，也不会打在背部，只是打在臀部做个样子而已。有大客户特别指定要看这个，时间紧急，你帮个忙嘛。”  
Connor停下拨号的手，“背部和臀部有区别吗？”  
Angelo，“臀部是肯定不会伤到任何脏器的。”  
Connor，“痛感呢？”  
Angelo，“Emmmm...应该...区别不大。”  
Connor，“喂，XX区公证处吗？我想预约明天上午去立个遗嘱。”

在Angelo好言劝说了一晚上之后，Connor终于勉强答应献身担当教具，但保留随时终止的权利。  
他按照Angelo的指示站在沙发背面，俯身抵在了靠背上（是的他们是有大沙发的，这完全就是个借口），据Angelo所言，这姿势就很接近刑架上的体位。  
做了半天心理建设脱下裤子，Angelo位置都站好了，Connor突然皱起眉头开口，“等等，为什么只有我是裸着的？这感觉太奇怪了。”  
Angelo不解，“有什么奇怪的，咱俩谁没见过谁啊？”  
Connor，“不一样。两个人都裸着就很自然，只有我一个人裸我就很不自在——你要不然也脱一件？”  
Angelo，“......你想让我脱哪件。”  
Connor扭过头瞟了一眼，“衬衣？”  
于是Angelo叹了口气，抬手把衬衣脱了，露出他健壮的臂膀和在Connor强烈要求下刚练出点轮廓的腹肌。  
Connor看得不住点头，“很好很好，裤子也脱了吧。”  
Angelo甩手就给了他一鞭子，“你要求也太多了！”  
“哎呀！”

终于说服（物理）Connor老老实实趴在沙发上，Angelo一手握鞭柄，一手收束鞭梢，谨慎地找准位置落下第一鞭。  
Connor，“啊！”  
他臀峰正中央的位置，浮现出两边几乎等长的浅粉痕迹。  
Angelo，“痛感从1到10，你现在有几分？”  
Connor颤颤巍巍地伸出手，比了个八。  
Angelo挑眉，“有8分？”  
Connor憔悴地回答，“是80…”  
“是吗？”Angelo笑了笑，抬手又是一下，“这次呢？”  
“嗷！90！”  
“再说？”  
“草！100！”  
“哼，我倒想看看你最大能报出什么数。”  
“靠啊！一万都有了！”  
第四鞭刚刚落下，Connor噌地就跳了起来，“停停停，中场休息，我不行了，精神力都要跌破阈值了。”  
Angelo十分无奈，“你又不是Alpha，你哪儿来的精神力。”  
“这是对我身心受创的贴切比喻！”Connor脸不红心不跳地大声回答。  
他从沙发上爬起来，第一件事是冲进更衣室找面镜子看伤，四排鞭痕从浅到深，整整齐齐排列在方寸之间的一小块地方。九尾鞭有九条鞭绳，难免在鞭梢散开，但在Angelo的控制下，即使散开的尾端痕迹也几乎等长，在皮肤上刻下繁复却有序绽放的纹路。  
“牛逼啊。”Connor啧啧称奇。

“休息好了吗？好了就来继续。”Angelo在起居室呼唤他。  
“你还是人吗！”Connor大声斥责这个魔鬼并坚决地在睡裤上打了两个死结。  
但过了十五分钟他还是向美貌势力低头了。

“屁股抬高一点。”Angelo点点Connor身后，落下一鞭。  
“嘶...”  
“腿伸直，双腿打开。”  
“啊...”  
“你往前趴一点，把臀部架到最高点。”  
“呜...”  
“好像有点太高了，你还是挪回来吧。”  
“靠！”  
Angelo就这样不紧不慢地指挥着Connor，每落下一鞭就吹毛求疵地调整姿势。伤痕重叠多次会看不清落点，Angelo还拿来冰袋给他冷敷，痕迹消退后再继续。  
就这样这样重复了将近四十下，Connor非常崩溃地抹了一把湿润的眼角，“你到底要打到什么时候...”  
“我在找行刑最合适的姿势和拍摄的最佳角度。因为现实中九尾鞭是不用于臀部的，只能原创了。”Angelo很认真地回答，“你不行了吗？那今天到此为止吧，明天继续。”  
“还有明天？？？”

“呜呜呜我这是何苦，我到底为什么要答应你，呜呜呜退税太难了我还不如回老家把户口迁回我妈妈名下。”  
Connor一边心安理得地享受Angelo的大保健，一边装模作样地卖惨。  
Angelo无动于衷。  
“不要那么冷漠好吗！你男友为你做了这么大的牺牲，你好歹说点什么啊！”  
“并不严重啊，我用什么力道我心里有数的。”Angelo甚至有点委屈。  
“我靠！超级痛的，我都要哭了！你又不是挨打的你怎么能理解——”Connor说完想起来Angelo应该比他理解得要深刻得多......  
Angelo点点头，“是的，我很理解。”  
Connor无奈叹气，“行吧，就当我为看男友挨打付出的代价。但是！明天真的还要继续吗！”  
“这个嘛...”Angelo露出意味深长的笑容，“这个不好说，我至今也没挑到合适的小沙发，而且我最近手头还有点紧，如果我一直没有合适的教具......”  
“你就是想让我帮你买个沙发是吧！我明天早晨就去买！”Connor抄起床头的平板就开始搜品牌。

一周之后，大客户特别指定的九尾鞭系列在剧组开机了。  
Connor特地调休去现场陪同，抱着狗在幕后看得津津有味。  
Barnet走过来和他寒暄，“不管看Angie表演多少次，我都会感到惊艳。他简直就像天生该吃这碗饭的。从来没人这样用过九尾鞭，他竟然用得像干了一辈子的老刑官一样熟练。”  
Connor想想自己又想想买回来一周已经快破相了的新沙发，讪笑着，“这个嘛，可能只是因为他家沙发比较多。”


	7. 谁会在意总裁文里庶民配角是什么下场啊！

Connor的职业是典礼司仪，婚丧嫁娶无所不包，公司业务范围很广，客户遍及全帝国。闲的时候十天半个月宅在家，忙起来甚至可能离家一年做个星际穿越。

这次的客户不算远，但也要出差一个月。这一个月里Angelo天天吃外卖，原本对同居男友不算深的思念之情越吃越深，掐着日子算Connor什么时候回来（给他做饭）。

终于到了按约定该重逢的日子，Angelo一进家门，看到Connor的商务鞋摆在玄关，心头一宽，提着食材边往进走边喊，

“Con，我买了牡蛎和虾，今晚我们———吓！什么东西！”

客厅大沙发上，在Angelo以为是杂物的一堆毛毯中，冒出来一个罩着兔子耳朵的小脑袋，一双黑漆漆的大眼睛一闪一闪地盯着他。

“长话短说，我记得这孩子是那场AO婚礼的贵宾之一，但我也不知道他是怎么溜进了我们公司的通勤车又钻进我车的后备箱里，一时半会也不知道该把他送到哪里，就先带回家了。”

Connor十分平静地讲述了他出门捡到一个Omage的离奇经历。

Angelo的眉头越锁越紧，“这不合适吧。Omega很少存在拥有人身自由权的个例，按理说应该把他交给警察局的，窝藏会被当成绑架甚至拐卖人口。”

“按理来说是这样的...”Connor摆出欲言又止的表情，“但是这孩子，emmm......身上很多伤痕，又仿佛在逃亡的样子。涉及AO总是有很多高层的明争暗斗嘛，万一附近的警察局也被他仇家收买了，送过去不是羊入虎口嘛。”

“Con，”Angelo正色问道。

“你说。”Connor正襟危坐。

“你到底看了多少言情小说？”

“咳......”

Connor就这样暴露了自己是霸道总裁文学爱好者。

“但这样的危险确实存在嘛，而且即使要上交，晚一两天也没关系啊。”Connor据理力争。

“你说得也对，”Angelo点点头，“那我们先来问问当事人吧。”

他们回过头，刚才还蜷缩在沙发上瑟瑟发抖的当事人已经不见了。

按照据Connor观察总结出的这位Omega的“习性”，他们在客卧大衣柜里另一团毛茸茸的毯子中找到了他。很小，穿着幼稚的长绒兔子睡衣，看起来就像自16岁后再也没发育过，手臂纤细得不到Angelo一半，眼睛倒仿佛有他两个大，皮肤白得晶莹，隐约能看到脖颈跳动的蓝色血管。

“在里面做什么，你出来呀？”Connor呼唤纤细的少年。

Omega纹丝不动。

Angelo压低嗓音重复了一遍，“出来。”

Omega哆嗦了一下，抱着小毯子慢慢地爬了出来。

Connor，“......”

“你叫什么名字呀？会讲国语吗？”Connor表情亲切地追问。

Omega瞟了他一眼，默不作声。

Angelo皱起眉头开口，“回话。”

Omega又哆嗦了一下，唰地站直了身子字正腔圆地回答，“姓名，Otto Randolph。公民ID，ZREGQ10538。监护人Lance Randolph，住址，X星球Y行省Z区白鹭大道158号。”

Connor，“都说了不要随便讲A腔了啊Angie！”

Angelo耸耸肩，“很好用不是吗？”

在两人连哄带吓之后，Otto情绪终于稳定下来，断断续续愿意开口了，没讲两句，又抽抽噎噎哭起来。

“你的配偶打了你一顿，所以你离家出走了？”Connor觉得难以置信，“打到了哪里？伤得很严重吗？用不用去医院？”

Otto沉浸在自己的情绪中，哭得稀里哗啦，顾不上回话。

Angelo简洁的一个字，“脱！”

哭声戛然而止，Otto哆哆嗦嗦开始解扣子。

Connor，“脚上的伤是怎么回事？”

Otto，“我光脚不穿鞋踩地板......”

“所以他就把你打到穿不了鞋？天才。

“手上的伤呢？”

“我吃饭挑食还把盘子打翻了......”

“所以他就把你打到端不了盘子？真有想象力。

“小腿肚呢？”

“因为我入秋之后还穿短裤......”

“手臂呢？”

“我偷偷抽烟，然后手上的伤不能再挨了...”

“脸上？”

“说脏话......”

“emmm......那屁股呢？”

“我私自去夜店蹦迪酗酒还过了宵禁时间...”Otto哽咽了一下，突然嚎啕大哭，“哇哇哇怎么办啊他上次说我再破宵禁就要打断我的腿，现在离家出走他岂不是要打死我啊呜呜呜呜呜......”

在小Omega心碎欲绝的哭声中，Angelo突然抬起头凝视着Connor，Connor想，他一定是做出什么重要决定了，于是侧耳倾听。

只听Angelo非常焦虑，忧心忡忡地说，“虾和牡蛎...”

Connor：...

“行了行了我知道了我这就做饭。”

Angelo以丰富的职业经验检查了一下Otto的身体，都是皮外伤，没什么严重的。

于是他喂了Otto一片镇痛药一杯热可可，两人携手去厨房做菜，把小Omega扔进卧室打游戏。

晚饭端出来当然也有Otto的一份。Otto盯着盘子里的沙拉和主食，皱起了眉头。

“我不吃紫甘蓝。”他瘪着嘴说。

Angelo很平静地抬起了头，“你还有什么不吃？”

Otto又哆嗦了一下，多年受训的习惯使他不得不如实回话，“还有花菜，西芹，橄榄，胡萝卜...”

Connor忍不住皱起了眉头，“那这沙拉里没有能吃的了。你吃主菜吧。”

Otto小心翼翼地继续回话，“裹虾的蛋液里有蛋黄，我也不吃，我只吃蛋清。”

Connor无奈，“那你啃面包吧。”

Otto哆哆嗦嗦地接话，“你家的全麦面包里有坚果，我坚果过敏...”

Angelo突然放下刀叉，站了起来，“你等一下。”

说罢走出了餐厅。

Otto噌地一下就从椅子上跳了起来，要往卧室衣柜里冲。

“喂！你跑什么！”Connor一头雾水地跟了进去。

衣柜里，小Omega缩成一团眼泪停不下来，“呜呜呜他一定是去拿工具打我了……呜呜呜我不想挨打但是我也不想吃蔬菜......”

他一边哭，一边听到Angelo走进了卧室。

“接着。”

嗓音低沉的A腔男人将一个小瓶子抛进衣柜。

Otto抽泣着伸手接住，擦干眼泪辨识，“综合...维生素片？”

“对，”Angelo点点头，“60多种微量元素，缺什么补什么，你妈再也不担心你挑食了。”

家里实在找不到能让Otto称心的食物，于是Angelo把帝国史上最伟大的发明，人类智慧的结晶传授给了他：点外卖。

包装精美，摆盘整齐，奶黄流沙包捏出两只兔耳朵，奶油蘑菇汤液面上用奶油裱出一朵太阳花。最重要的是，没有蔬菜。

Otto吃得眉开眼笑，小声嘀咕，“庶民的食物，也还不错嘛。”

“外卖盒要自己扔掉哦，桌子也要打扫干净。”Connor提醒他。

“嗯嗯嗯”Otto鼓着腮帮子点头。

“接下来该怎么办？按照家庭伦理剧的一般发展，过不了多久就会有Alpha将军火葬场追妻了。”总裁文学资深爱好者Connor笃定地说。

“什么火葬场？”Angelo一头雾水。

“咳，那是个夸张的比喻，用来形容这种O被A虐得离家出走之后，A千里追妻追悔莫及的心情。”Connor解释，“理论上这里该有反虐情节，但对高贵总攻Alpha来说，有什么能虐他的呢？顶多让他忙得少洗两天澡。”

“所以，”Angelo总结，“Alpha肯定很快就会追来。”

Connor点头。

“Omega会被接回去继续挨打。”

Connor点头。

“而我们会以绑架罪被起诉。”

Connor：“...？等等？”

“Con，你读了那么多言情小说，庶民配角有几个有好下场的？”Angelo认真发问。

Connor认真回忆，“嗯……谁会记得庶民配角是什么下场啊！”

Alpha贵族会如何发飙暂且不提，有一个问题是迫在眉睫的。Otto还没有受孕，所以他会定期发//情。而他也像每一个迷糊的Omega一样，完全不记得自己的发//情日期。

偏僻小城方圆百找不到一个Omega，但Alpha还是有几个的。信息素一旦挥发，后果不堪设想。

“Barn大概有办法解决这个问题，明天早晨我就去问他。”Angelo决定向老板求救。

“对哦！认识时间太久了我都快忘了，他可是个老A男！”Connor恍然大悟。

第二天一早，Angelo把Otto隔离在客卧里，自己洗了八次澡，用芳香剂盖住全身气味，出门后还把在家穿过的衣服全换掉。等他到了公司和老板打招呼，Barnet皱起眉头问他，“你从哪里捡了个Omega？”

Angelo：“...信息素恐怖如斯。”

Barnet果然有办法，搞到了市面上禁止售卖的Omega抑制剂。但他也不敢与Otto见面，只能让落跑甜心继续住在Angelo家。

“我可是单身了60年的Alpha，”Barnet苦笑，“见一个青春洋溢的Omega会要了我的老命。”

令Connor惊喜的是，Angelo亦师亦父的老板把最艰难的责任扛了起来。

“我会以帝国前海军中校和名誉男爵的身份登报声明捡到了一名Omega，他的配偶如果想来找麻烦，就来找我吧。”老A男云淡风轻地说。

当帝国远洋舰队的现任少校Lance带着勤务兵和传令官怒气冲冲地闯进Barnet的工作室时，就看到一群Beta忙忙碌碌地工作。今天剧组没有开机，但道具和后期仍然有众多日程安排，员工忙着上班，Connor忙着玩狗，没有人搭理不请自来的Alpha。

“Otto在哪里？”Lance用沙哑的嗓音威严地质问。

没人理他。

“你们把Otto藏到了哪里！”带着精神威压的Alpha信息素唰地从少校体内迸发。这下没法忽视他了，在场Beta同时眼前一花，道具组正在搬柜子的Neo险些被砸了脚。

“我想，你应该知道一个常识，到别人的场所拜访，要说‘请’和‘抱歉’。”Barnet从后期机房不紧不慢地踱步而出，精神威压同样释放，Lance的两名随从身形一晃。

两名Alpha互不退让地释放着压力场，紧张的气氛一触即发。就在此时，抱着狗的Connor突然吸吸鼻子，

“有谁点的外卖到了吗？好香啊，闻起来是果木烤鸭。”

少校的脸颊倏地就红了，精神威压猛地撤回，被Barnet压制使他不快地闷哼一声，但他避过Barnet的目光，恶狠狠地盯着Connor。

“盯...盯我做什么？”Connor无辜地抱紧了狗。

Barnet轻笑一声，“帝国海军曾经报道过这位功勋卓著的年轻少校，按记者的浮夸修辞，他的信息素是‘油脂滴落在未充分燃烧的冷冽雪松上迸发出的金色火花’。

“这一串修饰词的通俗解释，就是果木烤鸭。”

被挫了锐气的Alpha少校终于学会坐下来好好讲话，“尊敬的男爵，Barnet Newsome先生，我在报纸上看到了您刊登的公告，我是Otto的配偶和监护人，我来带他回家。”

但Barnet完全不理他。老人戴着老花镜，正在聚精会神地端详一组图片，那是刚刚从医院取出的，Otto外伤的医学鉴定和取证照片。

“大腿上这是拿什么打的？”Barnet指着伤痕问Lance。

“啊？”Lance努力回忆，“武装带吧。”

在场top们同时流露出鄙夷的表情。

“武装带怎么能打出如此丑陋的痕迹？连侧面的刮伤都有，你把皮带当丝带地乱舞吗？”Roddy不满地指责。

“呃，有什么关系吗？我只是教训老婆而已。”Lance不明所以。

Barnet不做回答，继续发问，“小腿和脚上是拿什么打的？”

“嗯...记不太清了当时一生气随手抄起了个什么东西，好像是...晾衣杆？”

“家用晾衣杆的延展性很差，撑杆的金属又很脆，用力压迫就会变形，尖角很容易割破皮肤，Otto腿伤的开放性伤口就是这么来的。”这次不满的是Angelo。

“只是管教老婆而已。”Lance一头雾水地说，“我打老婆关你一个Beta什么事啊。”

“那么屁股上是怎么搞的？”Barnet指着最严重的伤处问道。

“那是我父亲在新婚夜交付于我的藤杖，我家祖传的家法。”Alpha少校忽然来劲了，坐得笔直，语气骄傲地郑重回答，“虽然我父亲已经回归天国，但我会继承他的意志，把Randolph家族的家风永远捍卫下去。”

空气一时寂静。

Barnet砰地摔下医学鉴定，噌地站起来一把揪住Lance的耳朵，“藤杖你给我舞成这个样子？藤杖你给我舞得像被铁砧砸了一样？我要是你父亲非把你带去天国给你补个课。”

在众人（装模作样）的劝说下，老板总算消了气坐回椅子上。

Barnet叼着烟斗慢慢吸了一口，吐出一小片蒸腾的云雾，不紧不慢地说，“Alpha管教自己的Omega是天赋A权，这我管不了，也不会管。”

少校满意地点点头，“您明白就好。”

“但我不得不说，你打人的技术实在是太差了。粗鲁，野蛮，毫无规章，简直丢我们Alpha的脸。”Barnet痛心疾首地说，“作为一名长者，我有必要出面规范你的作为。”

Lance听罢，眉头慢慢皱起，“所以您还是要阻拦我接Otto回家了？”

“当然不是。”Barnet义正词严地摇头，“我只是以帝国远洋舰队前中校和名誉男爵的身份，对后辈做一点人生路上的指点罢了。”

“指点我打人吗？”少校饶有兴致地说，“听起来也挺有意思的。不知道是谁有这份荣幸做我的练习对象？您身边这位爱徒？还是您公司哪位美丽的Beta？”

Barnet摆摆手，“他们都有自己要紧的工作，可没有时间陪你练习。”

“那么——”

少校的疑问被Barnet打断，

“少校，有句谚语不知道你听过吗。No pains，no gains.”

“我想这连上小学的孩子都听过。”

“那么，意思再明显不过了不是吗？”Barnet和蔼地微笑着，“你的练习对象是我，我会教你成为一个合格的Alpha和丈夫。”

少校：“Excuse me？”

Barnet：“还要我说得再清楚点吗？打人没什么难的，多挨几顿就会了。”

========================

预告：

Barnet摩拳擦掌：“这么多年了我一直有个在海军巡洋舰上痛揍Alpha的梦想，终于可以圆梦了。”


	8. 老爷爷逗孙子和糙爹带孩子

“Barn真是个好人，不过他其实不用搞那么麻烦。”Connor一边在厨房剁肉馅一边和Angelo聊天，“Otto虽然哭得凄凄惨惨，但只要见到他的Alpha，两个人马上就会一炮泯恩仇啦。自古AO都是这样，没有什么是一个发情期解决不了的。一个发情期解决不了就再续一个。”  
Angelo表情不太赞同，认真地摇摇头，“发情期可以缓和表面的冲突，但根源上的矛盾一直都在。不把问题解决掉，Otto还会再次离家出走的。”  
“所以Barn打算怎么解决那位Lance少校？”Connor好奇地问。  
Angelo神秘地笑笑，“Barn有个主题情景剧想拍摄很久了，一直没找到合适的演员。即使解决不了这对夫妻的问题，Barn自己也会玩得很开心的。”  
  
“外裤脱掉，趴在这里。”  
Barnet敲敲舞台中心一架齐腰高的刑凳。  
被催促着换上海军士官生制服的Lance不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你说什么？你让我一个受过勋的校官，在一群Beta面前脱下裤子挨打？”  
Barnet做出恍然大悟的表情，点点头，“原来您想在Alpha或者Omega面前挨打吗？您看去白塔挨打怎么样？我跟那里的后勤很熟，走走走。”  
说着就抓起Lance的手臂要拖他出门。  
“停停停！我才不是那个意思！”Lance费了老大的劲才从前中校有力的手腕里挣脱出来。  
“那您到底想在哪里挨打呢？”Barnet关怀备至地说，“您尽管提要求，我们都会尽量满足的。”  
“我想……”思路被带跑了的暴躁Alpha呼吸一滞，“我根本不想挨打啊！我是来带我妻子回家的，你要作弄我到什么时候！”  
“是您自己同意要学习打人的，我并没有作弄您。”Barnet好整以暇地回答，“无论是换上戏服还是脱掉裤子，都不是对您的羞辱，只是学习途中一些必要的付出罢了。”  
Lance气得通红的眼睛中血丝充盈，胸腔涨得要把衣服撑破，深呼吸多次才克制住怒火，用沙哑的嗓音低声要挟，“你就不怕我以妨害军婚罪起诉你？我是现役军官，你不过是一个退役的末等男爵，还只是个不能继承，有名无实的虚衔。军事法庭会站在哪边一目了然。”  
Barnet满不在乎地笑笑，“您尽管去起诉。休假是您自己申请的，我没有耽误您的任何公务。Otto我也在发现的第一时间登报公示了，何谈妨害？”  
“既然你愿意登报公示，为什么不愿意把Otto交给我！”Lance压抑着怒火咆哮。  
“小伙子，你不觉得自己做得过了点吗？这么打下去你就真的只能去火葬场找老婆了。”Barnet端正了神色问他。  
“那也与你无关，那是我家私事！”Lance将‘我’字念得咬牙切齿。  
“Randolph先生，”Barnet的语气很诚恳，“可能我一个老单身汉没资格问这种问题，您真的爱您的妻子吗？”  
Lance愣了一下，拧起了眉头，“Otto是我唯一的，经过完全标记的合法妻子。”  
“那么感情上呢？您究竟把他当作精致的私藏品，一切言行都需要管教的孩子，还是共度余生的妻子？当然A对O往往是主人，父亲，丈夫三位一体的。但您究竟哪种感情更多一些呢？最后呈现的真的还是爱情吗？”  
”当然是爱情！你对我和Otto经历了什么完全一无所知，我们夫妻的感情如何也轮不到你一个老东西评判！“Lance再也无法压抑自己的怒火，精神力轰地一下散开，伴随着强势威慑力的果木烤鸭味信息素席卷了房间。  
然后他就看到剧组全体成员默默掏出饭盒，打开盖子，一人一盒果木烤鸭配酱。  
“今天伙食不错。”Barnet向Roddy点头致谢。  
Roddy谦虚地推辞功劳，“还要感谢少校先生给我灵感。”  
“你们……”Lance不敢相信自己的眼睛，调动更多的精神力去施加威慑，仍然徒劳无功。  
“Alpha的信息素会使Beta和Omega甚至更弱小的Alpha产生不适感，从而制造等级压制。但如果朝夕相处彻底习惯了信息素的味道，也就没什么了。”Barnet慢悠悠地解释，“这是我在剧组常年使用柑橘味空气清新剂的原因，也是我们决定这几天顿顿吃果木烤鸭的原因。”  
“我受够了。”  
Lance收起信息素，从腰间拔出手枪，咔的一声解除保险，然后在勤务兵见怪不怪和剧组员工大惊失色的神情中，将枪口抵在了Barnet的头顶。  
而Barnet还在细嚼慢咽一块烤得有点过火的鸭皮。  
“杀了你或许会有点麻烦，但没有人会为一具尸体撑腰。我不知道你这个老东西有多大的关系网，也许他们有本事把我送进监狱。但无论如何你的脑袋都会被我打爆，而我会一直活下去。”少校嚣张的威胁在喉咙里翻滚。  
Barnet慢慢咽下鸭皮，捻起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“Randolph先生，你还没有回答我的问题。你爱Otto吗？”  
“我爱到可以为他杀人！”Lance大吼。  
“但你却不愿为他挨打。”  
Barnet的声音冷了下来，“你可以不假思索地拔枪杀人，但却不愿俯身受一点皮肉之苦。为什么？因为杀人的成本更低吗？  
“你杀了人，为此跑断腿的是你的关系网，是你死去的父亲为你留下的人脉和人情，你本人没有一点损失。但脱下裤子挨打损失的却只有你自己。是这样吗，Randolph先生？”  
Lance连额角的青筋都凸了起来，咬紧牙关低吼，“与你…无关！”  
“那些你父亲留下的人脉，你并不知道它们有多么重要，或许你也不在乎，你相信以你的升迁速度，很快就会超过你父亲。但挨打就不一样了，对你这个年纪的Alpha来说，面子大过天，你宁愿被暗杀在监狱里也不愿尊严扫地的挨打，是这样吧？”Barnet摇摇头，“能够毫不犹豫就割舍的东西，不叫代价。”  
Lance仍强撑着狠戾的表情冷笑，“谁敢暗杀我，你开什么玩笑。”  
“你从你父亲那里继承了朋友，同时也就继承了敌人。有多少人等着你飞黄腾达，就有多少人等着你一败涂地。这么简单的道理你不懂吗？”Barnet轻笑，神情中的嘲讽之色却又让Lance的脸涨得通红，“如果你的敌人们听说你为了抢老婆杀人入狱了，你猜他们会怎么做？”  
少校的身形摇晃了一下，神情时而缓和时而狰狞，挣扎了两三次，终于合上保险，将枪放回了枪套。  
“七天，”Lance背对着Barnet，撂下冷冷一句话，“七天是我请假的时长，也是Otto作为半行为能力人在外能逗留的最长时间。超过七天你还不归还他，我就会以妨害军婚罪起诉你。”  
说罢，他带着两名随从离去。  
“把剧组的服装留下。”Barnet声音平和地提醒他。  
少校的脚步猛地顿住，用力在原地跺了一脚，从勤务兵手中的商务包抽出一摞纸钞摔在地上。  
“够买你这身衣服了吧！”  
恼羞成怒的吼声回响在走廊里，少校披着风衣头也不回地走掉了。  
  
“你的巡洋舰系列剧怎么办？”Roddy问Barnet。  
Barnet慢条斯理嘬完鸭脖子，笃定地说，“他还会回来的。”  
  
在当晚剧组收工之后，Barnet带着Roddy和已经从演员转到策划部的Patton留守办公室，没有离开。  
他们没等多久。  
公司大门的门铃被按响，包裹在一身黑色风衣里，披星载月，孤身一人前来的，正是上午匆匆离去的少校。  
  
与此同时，不能陪伴在老板身边的Angelo正苦闷地在急诊室外的长椅上等候。  
没有一点点防备，Otto突然就胃病发作，进了医院。  
可能也不是毫无预兆，但对一直活得像个A的Angelo来说，Otto的病因真是超越了他的想象力。  
事情的起因是他带着Otto去接临时加班的Connor回家。在Connor公司楼下，Angelo接到电话，得知甲方又要修改文案，Connor还得再战一个小时才能离开。  
一时无事可做的两人在楼下苦等，Angelo点了一支烟叼在嘴里，就看到Otto躲躲闪闪的目光，夹杂着好奇，渴望和畏惧，怯生生地徘徊在那支烟上。  
“你多大了？”Angelo突然问他。  
“啊？20.”Otto不明所以。  
“你们星球的地方法，18岁就可以抽烟吧？”Angelo不是很确定地反问。  
“是的……但是Lance……”  
Otto支支吾吾地还没解释清，就听到打火机哗的一声，点燃的香烟被递到他眼前。  
“来一支吗？”  
Otto惊奇地看着他。  
Angelo的表情既不是试探也不是逗弄，更不是嘲讽。他非常平静，在他的脑子里给朋友散支烟是普普通通的社交礼仪。  
Otto慢慢伸出手，又缩回去，神情犹豫地说，“Lance曾经因为我抽烟，把我打得握不住烟头。”  
“你说过了。但这里没有Lance，要做什么只能由你自己决定。”Angelo平淡地说。  
Otto伸出的手在空中停滞了良久，烟已经燃过了三分之一，他终于深吸一口气，接了过来。  
第一口Otto就被呛得咳嗽。  
“咳咳……这也……咳咳咳……太辣了。”  
“太呛了吗？”Angelo笑笑，“Connor也嫌这牌子味道太大，要我和他一起抽薄荷爆珠，但我总觉得那太O了。”  
Otto缓和了呼吸，小心翼翼又吸了一口，又被呛得弯腰猛咳。  
“咳咳……味道……咳……比我想象得……咳咳咳……差远了……”  
“香烟不就是这么个东西吗？”Angelo不以为意地说，“提神而已，追求味道还不如去吃饭。”  
Otto在指间玩弄着香烟，打量它顶端的橘色火光，飘逸的袅袅白烟，烟蒂的银色封环和金色的品牌Logo。再普通不过的工艺了，他甚至搞不懂自己为何会对它产生迷恋和好奇。  
“它可能没我想象得那么好。”咳伤了嗓子的Otto沙哑地说，“但Lance不让我接触的时候，我就很不甘心地想得到它。”  
“逆反心嘛，很正常，人皆有之。”  
Otto以为接下来Angelo要就人性发表一通哲理演讲，没想到他说的是，“我们拍了太多Omega犯错的影片，你们是怎么想的，我们还挺懂的。”  
Otto：“什么？”  
Angelo：“Connor没对你讲过吗？我的工作。”  
于是Angelo简单介绍了一下他扮演Alpha痛揍Omega的工作。Otto听完，缩缩身子，挪到了远离Angelo五米之外。  
“难怪我第一次见到你就觉得你好可怕...”  
Angelo自得地点点头，“我A腔练得很标准的。”  
Otto：“我知道了！不要再模仿了谢谢！”  
“我还是第一次听说...原来那些涩情片甚至教学片都是这样来的。”Otto有点惊讶，“但那些扮演Omega的Beta，他们...不痛吗？”  
“做这行之前大家就都对工作有所觉悟了，何况我们比Lance有分寸得多。”Angelo想到了什么，低声轻笑，  
“想想还挺滑稽的，我们在台前因为演员抽了一支烟把他打得坐不下凳子。幕后摄制组的烟灰缸满到塞不下。但怎么可能真的戒烟呢，Barn这个老烟枪会第一个疯掉。”  
“这样不是太虚伪了吗？为一些自己都不相信的理由，冠冕堂皇地去惩罚对方。”Otto小声嘟囔。  
“Alpha客户们喜欢看啊。”Angelo轻呼一口气，在垃圾桶上碾灭了烟头，“而且没人当真的。导演，演员，观众。虽然我们尽力追求还原你们Omega的生活，但大家都知道那是假的，也不会有什么道德上的困扰。”  
“这么听起来还是我自己比较惨。”Otto自嘲了一句，试图模仿Angelo潇洒地吐一片烟雾再把烟头一把碾灭，不幸再次呛到，咳得直不起身子。  
他咳着咳着，腰越弯越低，最终软绵绵地倒在了地上。  
Angelo：“喂！什么情况！”  
  
“慢性胃炎，十二指肠溃疡，太久饮食不规律又空腹太久引发的饥饿痛。昏厥倒是没什么特别的原因，可能是太敏感了，突然剧痛就疼晕了吧。”  
Angelo听着急诊室走出来的大夫交代病情，有点羞愧地问，“抽烟对胃病有影响吗？”  
大夫被意想不到的问题问得语塞，想了想点点头，“尼古丁有刺激性，会使溃疡的愈合减慢。你让他戒了吧。但最主要的还是按时服药。四种药每天两次连续四周，四周后再来检查有没有感染，应该就差不多了。”  
Angelo连连道谢，抱着虚弱的Otto打车回家。这个时候的Connor惨遭甲方返工三连，还没能从公司逃出来。  
一个人抱着孩子走进家门，坐在一片漆黑的客厅里，Angelo突然有点庆幸，Connor这块田怎么耕都不结籽真是太省心了。  
  
Otto看着面前摊了一桌子的胃药，脸皱成包子褶。  
“我不想吃药，太苦了。”Otto苦着脸说。  
“那就算了。”Angelo听完当即放下药片。  
Otto有点懵，“就...就算了？”  
“我们不可能每天按时监督你服药，服药不规律会产生抗药性，也就没有效果了。如果你不能坚持服药，那还不如索性不吃。”  
Otto反倒开始惴惴不安，“不吃会有什么后果吗？”  
Angelo想了想，“也没什么，胃病偶尔发作，不严重就吃速效药，严重就去医院洗个胃。胃溃疡最严重会发展到胃癌，但也没什么大不了的，寿命缩短几十年罢了。”  
Otto脸色煞白，“这叫没事吗？”  
“不管是60岁还是90岁，都离你现在很远，你才这么年轻，区别不大吧。”  
“但我也想尽量活得久一点……”  
“即使作为笼中的金丝雀，一辈子寸步难行？”  
Otto愣住了。  
Angelo趁他发呆，把药塞到他手上，“效用和危害我都告诉你了，要不要按时服药，你自己决定。”  
Otto沉默地凝视了那个背影很久，最后依次取出四颗药片，就着水吞了下去。


	9. 激励大师就是你

教导（调教）Lance的过程，Barnet并不想让Angelo参与。

Otto藏在他家，虽然已经注射了抑制剂，但每个人独特的气味却很容易被他朝夕相处的标记者分辨出来。Angelo和Connor虽然勤劳到一天换洗衣服三次，依然有可能被狗鼻子的Alpha闻出来，然后他们就会沦为《海军少校一声令下，X万将士倾巢出动抢走夫人》这种狗血戏码中的炮灰反派。所幸Lance第一次登临剧组时，三人匆匆打个照面，Lance的注意力又全放在气场全开的Barnet和Roddy身上，并未把一众Beta放在眼里，错过了真正的始作俑者。

事后Barnet就给Angelo放了带薪长假。不能说Barnet作为老板大发善心，他只是强迫Angelo把每年都用不了一半的年假终于……用了一半。

“你和Connor在一起之后一天都没请过假，这次就当放婚假了。别在意那个愣头青Alpha，你们好好歇几天，有麻烦就给我打电话。”Barnet笑呵呵地说。

Angelo回忆了一下四天前老板慈祥的面容，深深地叹了口气。

理想是丰满的，现实是残酷的。

这四天他休的不像婚假，像丧假。

第一天，Angelo给Otto抽了一口烟，Otto进了急诊室。

第二天，Connor为了哄孩子开心，买家庭套票带Otto和Angelo一家三口进了游乐场，Otto胆小不敢上海盗船，骑着旋转木马就开心尖叫一下午。临走前Otto站在饮品店柜台外磨磨蹭蹭，眨着湿漉漉水汪汪的大眼睛看着Connor说“大哥哥我想吃冰淇淋…”Connor被眼神一击秒杀，一拍柜台买了十个球的冰天雪地北极熊限量Plus冰淇淋巡洋舰。Otto吃完又进了急诊室。

第三天，Otto哆哆嗦嗦缩在被子里不想出来，吃什么都没胃口，说Connor家煮的粥有糊锅巴的味道宁死不吃，Angelo又想把万能的外卖直接丢给他，被跑急诊室跑到腿软的Connor跳起来抢走手机，打开菜谱现学煮粥，Angelo打下手，两人开始厨师速成培训。他们煮了十几锅粥，每一锅盛出来都端过去给Otto尝尝，Otto尝一口挑一个毛病，要么水太多要么米太硬。从中午煮到晚上，煮到第十九锅，Otto打个饱嗝，尝饱了。

今晚Otto没有进急诊室，可喜可贺。

第四天，风平浪静，一天无事，三人在家各找一个角落咸鱼瘫倒。瘫着瘫着Connor又接到甲方催命电话，神色匆匆夺门而出，Angelo如同深闺怨妇横卧床侧，一手搭在Otto脑袋上撸毛一手刷手机，撸着撸着手机也响了，Otto和他点的外卖到了。Angelo披上外套踩上拖鞋，一句话没说就出门拿外卖了。

等他提着汤汤水水一大包食物上楼开门，孩子不见了。

Angelo面色不变，先关好门把楼道上下走了一遍，没看到Otto。然后回家把家中每个角落都翻了一遍，还是没看到Otto。他打开窗户，不抱希望地扫视住宅区，一无所获。

现在他彻底相信Otto能藏在Connor的后备箱一路没被发现了。

终于不得不相信孩子离家出走了的Angelo掏出手机开始给老板打电话，心情紧张，电话号拨错四遍。

老板Barnet接到电话倒是没有太大的意外，“独木难支，Lance一个人也不至于把他家折腾成这样。”意思是两个人都是作精。

“那我们该怎么把他找回来呢？”Angelo还是很着急的，万一Otto在外面出什么意外，他俩就真成绑架Omega的元凶了。

“应该不是很难找，调动一下你的想象力。”老绅士不疾不徐地启发徒弟思路，“Otto只是个刚成年的Omega，结婚前一直被管控在白塔，结婚后又被管控在家，深居简出，连玩手机都上的是Omega绿化版，对社会的了解很少，即使走出大门也不知道该去哪里躲藏，他的行为模式应该很固定。Otto有没有对你讲过，他以前出门会去哪里？”

Angelo开始回忆Otto每一次出门被Lance痛打的理由，“呃，饮品店，游戏厅，游乐场，酒吧，夜店…”

对面沉默了一下，然后Angelo依稀听到老板捂着收音孔对身旁的Roddy说我们下次的主题就是Omega离家出走逛夜店吧……

Barnet没让Angelo等太久，“我让剧组的人都去这些地方找找，你和Connor也去找。还好今天Lance没来剧组，我们在城区找一天，如果到明天早晨还找不到孩子，你们就报警吧，责任我担。”

Angelo挂了电话拔腿就跑。

Barnet的分析是合理的，在跑了五家冷饮店之后Angelo和Connor终于找到了Otto的线索，售货员告诉他们这个小孩在一个小时前进来买过甜筒又走了。循着冷饮店售货员指示的方向，他们陆续又在甜品店、咖啡店、串串香小摊找到Otto途径的足迹。

Connor边跑边崩溃，“他的胃到底是好是坏，怎么这么能吃！”

Angelo边跑边冷静分析，“可能就是因为消化不好，所以怎么吃都不胖。”

两人吐槽几句又开始分头找人。

相比于漫无目的游荡的Otto，剧组群策群力，一路狂奔，在每个店面与Otto的时间差越来越短，距离他越来越近。夜色已至，Angelo在辣鸭脖店老板娘的指示下跑进酒吧街，霓虹灯沿街次第点亮，光芒璀璨，一如Connor第一次和他约会AA吃饭的那个夏天。

Angelo以老夫家有不孝子的心态沧桑地回忆新婚，然后凭直觉走进了装潢最矫情客户平均年龄最低龄的那家夜店。

推开门他就看见，Otto一个人背对着大门，正坐在吧台卡座上。

他看起来很孤单，与身旁的灯红酒绿、笙歌艳舞格格不入，拘束地僵坐在卡座上，并不享受他费尽心机出逃得来的一切。他背后有几道意图不明的眼神盯着他，他一无所知；偶尔有纵情蹦迪的客人或无意或有心地紧贴着他身体蹭过去，他也不知该如何是好，只能蜷紧身体避让出更多空间。

他仿佛在等待什么，等什么人把他接出狼窟虎穴。但如果他想被接回家，一开始又何必跑出来呢？

Angelo搞不懂青春期孩子的小情绪，如果不是怕Lance一怒之下把Connor按揭贷款精装修的房子砸了，他也不想干涉任何人逛夜店。但是现在他不得不挺身而出了，偏僻小城唯四的Alpha之一不巧进了同一家夜店，这人已经发现了Otto的不对劲之处，猥琐的咸猪手油腻腻地摸上了小Omega的腰。

Angelo看到Otto后脑勺的头发都支棱起来了。

“救命啊！！！”Otto在内心无声尖叫。离家出走的Omega在抛弃易被追踪定位的信用卡后该如何利用自己的美貌辗转求生，他的内心其实有很多预案。什么驱虎吞狼绵里藏针合纵连横狐假虎威…一被Alpha掐住腰他就全忘了。

Alpha力气很大，未完全收敛的信息素对Omega有天生压制。虽然咸猪手觉得自己只是在抚摸一个小Beta，但对Otto来说力道不亚于挟持。Otto满心厌恶，又不敢反抗，万一反抗中暴露自己真实性别，就真的会被挟持了。

绝境中，他的眼角余光看到了Angelo。背负着五彩斑斓的夜店舞池灯光，脚踏干冰挥散出的氤氲雾气，威严的黑框眼镜覆盖着古井无波的冷酷面庞，他上前一步，一把扒开Alpha轻浮的手，在Alpha还没来得及发作前中气十足地对着Otto大喊，

“表弟，明天我就带你去做尖锐湿疣的激光切除手术，你怎么跑到这里来了！快跟我回去治病！”

话音刚落，周围十米内人畜无存。

虽然银河帝国已经可以实现了空间跃迁，但尖锐湿疣仍然是全宇宙最难医治的性病，没有之一。

Angelo确信自己听到Otto的水晶玛丽苏心脏稀里哗啦破碎的声音。

Otto垂头丧气，不再挣扎，任凭Angelo把他扛回家。回家的路上Otto又开始胃疼，于是扛变成了公主抱。Otto很轻，Angelo抱他都不带喘气的，于是边走边和他聊天。

“开心吗？”Angelo问

“不开心。”Otto翻了个白眼。

Angelo，“还没玩够吗？”

Otto，“要不是你来抓我，我…”

Angelo反问，“我不来找你，你就会开心了吗？”

Otto语塞，顿了一下，“也不开心。”

Angelo，“不开心，为什么要溜出来？”

Otto不说话了，虽然他眼中分明有话想说，但他倔强地把头埋进Angelo胸口，装了一路的鸵鸟。

两人回家后，Connor才收到消息，南辕北辙地从城市另一头往回赶。Otto不说话，Angelo也不逼问，又窝回床上开始咸鱼刷手机。Otto默默地蜷在沙发上等了半天，什么急风骤雨都没等到，跑进屋看Angelo，已经开始抱着薯片看球赛了。

Otto：……

毫无存在感的Otto跟着看完一个进球，在欢呼的背景音中突兀地问，“你生气吗？”

“有点。”Angelo点点头，调小了音量，直视着他，“但可以理解。”

Otto疑惑地瞪大眼睛。

只听Angelo接着说，“帝国法律从没有禁止成年Omega进入娱乐场所，但除了隐瞒身份溜进去，从没有任何Omega堂而皇之进夜店。”

Otto的眼圈倏地就红了。

他哽咽了一下，吸着鼻子说，“我不是真的喜欢去夜店。”

Angelo点点头。

他接着说，“我也不是真的爱抽烟喝酒。”

Angelo点点头。

他吸吸鼻子又说，“我也不是非要…非要吃冰淇淋雪糕麻辣烫串串香辣鸭脖不可…”

Angelo表示怀疑，但还是点点头。

Otto终于忍不住了，哇地一声大哭起来，“我只是不甘心啊！为什么我什么都不能做！为什么别人做什么都可以，我做什么都是错的，只因为我是Omega！”

天下之大，没有一片属于Omega的地方。

所有人都说，因为他们太脆弱了，外面到处都是陷阱和伤害，所以必须感恩戴德地被锁在囚笼中。他们从分化就带着一辈子的枷锁，明明是诅咒，却矫饰成祝福。

Angelo把电视关了，跟着叹了口气，“你们确实太脆弱了。”

Otto在地上打滚大哭，“我不管我不管我不管！不公平不公平不公平！”

滚着滚着他一脚踢到柜角，脚腕立竿见影地肿了起来。Otto嘎地一下止住哭嚎，面色惨白，痛到全身抽搐。

Angelo，“你知道你有多脆了吧……”

Otto闹够了，被Angelo抱到床上，抽抽嗒嗒，不情不愿地撅着嘴，任Angelo给他脚脖子上敷冰袋。小Omega皮肤敏感细嫩，冰袋放上去都会让他倒吸凉气。

Angelo握着冰袋轻轻在Otto磕肿的皮肤上按压，轻到手都僵了，Otto仍然会痛得吸气。

“你并不是没有出路。”Angelo冷不丁来一句。

Otto，“哎？”

“荆棘皇后知道吧？”

Otto有点茫然，“知道，历史课学过。”

“嫁过八位皇帝，八位都在她手中病逝，一生未孕，皇族的Alpha们学狗叫博取她欢心，最后她挑个学得最像的一个做继承人。”

Otto听得悚然，“我们历史课虽然学了但是没你讲得这么…这么直白。”

“玄羽大公听过吧？”

“听过…”

“原本是公爵的第十二顺位继承人，随大军做科研部一个小小的分析师，老公爵到科研部视察那天，实验区的核子湮灭武器突然就走火，一炮把老公爵和他的三个Alpha嫡子全带走了，剩下几个继承人接二连三地病逝，玄羽大公才勉为其难继承爵位。”

Otto，“虽然事实也差不多但是你讲出来怎么就这么阴谋诡谲呢……”

“他们都是Omega。”Angelo盯着Otto说。

Otto一脸莫名其妙，“我当然知道他们是Omega，我历史成绩A+呢。”

Angelo接着说，“他们可以，你也可以。”

Otto仔细地思考这句话，“你是要我——一炮轰死Lance吗！！！”他后脑勺的毛又吓得支棱起来。

“不可能的！办不到的！绝对办不到的！”Otto抱着脑袋尖叫，“我怎么可能杀Lance，我连和他对视都腿软，他一个巴掌呼过来我能在地上滚三圈。”

Angelo问，“那你甘心一辈子幽居内宅做贤妻良母吗？”

Otto想了想又开始哭，“呜呜呜我也不甘心…但是我也不想杀Lance呜呜呜…”

Angelo没费力气就将Otto抱着脑袋的两只手掰开，强迫他与自己对视，“你冷静下来。”

Otto被Angelo瞪得不敢再哭。

等他喘匀气，Angelo才继续讲，“我不是要你杀Lance，我是要你有反抗的决心。如果你不甘心自己的人生，那就需要有勇气去反抗。一味逃跑是没有用的，即使逃也要逃得有计划。”

Otto被Angelo吓得又开始打哭嗝，Angelo不为所动，“Omega的平均智商是Alpha的两倍，Beta的十几倍。如果你下决心要逃，我不相信你丈夫和我们任何人能找到你。”

“我也想…但是…但是…”Otto涨红了脸支支吾吾半天，才憋出一句话，“我看见Lance就腿脚发软，什么都忘了…”

“恐惧是信息素带来的本能，但腿软是身体素质太差了。”Angelo拿出抽烂小沙发的气势打量了Otto半天，

“站不稳是吧，我们先从腿部力量开始练起。”

等Connor气喘吁吁跑回家，千里寻子的火气还没消，进门正想责备Otto两句，就看见小孩正在涕泗纵横地做蹲起。

“94…102…呜呜呜…120…呜呜呜我受不了了，Angelo你还是打我一顿吧呜呜呜…”

Angelo坐在一旁吃着薯片看球赛，余光偶尔瞥一眼Otto，毫无诚意地给小孩喊加油，听到Otto求饶，果断拒绝。

“我打人是挣钱的，你给我钱吗？给钱也不干，我假期不加班。

“还有30个蹲起，快点，做完再做100个波比跳。”

Otto，“呜呜呜我好后悔我宁愿被打一顿哇————”

Angelo瞟他一眼，“刚教你怎么呼吸就忘了？越哭越喘不上气，越喘越疲惫，闭嘴。”

Otto急忙捂住嘴，边呜咽边做蹲起。

Connor看孩子一直哭怪可怜的，没忍住想帮他说句话，“怎么这么欺负孩子呢，别哭了Otto，他不想打你，我可以打你呀。”

Otto绝望地看了Connor一眼，转过身开始做波比跳，给Connor留下一个决绝的背影。

Connor有点心虚，“我是不是太过分了？”

Angelo遥遥给他比个大拇指，“激励大师就是你。”


	10. 你应该放下，因为你说你爱他

Otto 离家出走那天， Lance 没去剧组，因为他请了病假。

与读者所想有些差异，他不是被 Barnet 抽得卧床不起，他是嗓子喊哑了。

————————————

帝国海军，在太空时代，实际已演变为一支跨星际长距离作战的军种。

大航海时代的浪漫遗风仍在，群星璀璨的太空更胜湛蓝深沉的大海，神秘、迷人，又隐藏着致命的杀机，一点轻微的疏忽就会让舰船驶向有去无回的不归路。

所以军旅生活是严酷的，军队制度是死板的，每一个微不足道的小错，从风纪扣没有扣紧，到清洗甲板残留灰尘，都会给水手和下级水兵招来足以后悔终身的惨痛惩罚。

士官长 Lance 此时就在品尝自己亲手酿下的苦果。

他负责带领值日小组打扫动力舱，打扫完成后却忘了将压力阀回归原位，高压让舱体温度失控，险些引起爆炸把军舰炸成两截。

作为主要负责人， Lance 被判公开惩戒，他将被吊在巡洋舰战术大厅中心的帆索上，当着全舰成员的面接受 72 下鞭打。太空时代的舰船早已不需要装备风帆，但海军标志性的帆索仍然被保留下来，作为传统的延续，也作为公开处刑的仪式道具。

Lance 已经被吊缚了半个小时，成年 Alpha 的受刑部位是背部，所以他上身赤裸，露出坚实宽厚的脊背，从光滑莹润的肌肤可以看出他家境很好，没受过多少挫折磨难。

集合的时间越来越近， Lance 可以听到身后陆陆续续响起的脚步声，偶尔还有水兵们小声的交谈，谈论的焦点自然是他这位曾经风头大盛如今却跌落云端的士官长。闲言碎语让 Lance 难堪地闭上了眼睛，双手死死握紧绳索，指尖苍白。

Barnet 在所有人员和设备都到场后姗姗来迟，认真而满足地打量了一番青年小麦色的健壮的躯干，欣赏着 Lance 背部每一块因羞耻和不适而紧绷的肌肉，而后将猫尾鞭浸入桶中蘸饱盐水，在青年因长久的等候终于不耐烦而松懈下来的瞬间，重重一鞭向脊背挥下！

“呃！”

Lance 一声闷哼，随后紧咬牙关，将未尽的呜咽尽数堵在口中。

“ Samford 先生，你应该大声报数，然后反省你的错误。” Barnet 在他身后笑眯眯地说。

“抱歉 …… 啊！”猝不及防的一鞭在左肩落下，呼吸尚未调整好的 Lance 惨叫出声。

“没报数的不算。” Barnet 笑容依然慈祥。

“一。”

一鞭落在右肩，“我说过要大声。”

“一！”

一鞭叠着伤口交叉落下，“我听不见。”

“一！！”

一鞭如毒蛇沿着肋骨狠狠咬下，“不够精神。”

“一！！！！！！！”

Lance 喊得嗓子都劈了，自己的耳膜被自己的声带震得嗡嗡响，撕心裂肺地报完一个数，身后的鞭子终于没有如影随形地落下， Lance 等了片刻，正想喘口气，突然又一鞭叠着伤口狠狠落下来。

“反省呢？没有反省的不算。”

“我草啊 —————— ”

……

“二十二！！！我对我的疏忽懈怠感到由衷的抱歉！！！！！”

“二十三！！！我对我的疏忽懈怠感到由衷的抱歉！！！！！”

“二十四！！！我对我的疏忽懈怠感到由衷的抱歉咳咳咳 …… ”

挨完两组猫尾鞭， Lance 已经喊得口干舌燥，后背伤势反倒在其次，他最痛的是嗓子。

Roddy 在一旁打了个手势暂停暂停拍摄，十分体贴地递上一杯水。

Lance 不客气地叼着吸管嘬了两口，觉得别扭，于是要求 Roddy 把他被缚在绳网上的双手解开。

“不可以，” Roddy 笑眯眯地说，“拍摄还没有结束。”

Lance 的眉毛立刻紧紧拧了起来，“我们之前签过合同，在演员身体不适时拍摄要立即停止。”

“你现在有哪里不适吗？” Roddy 反问他。

“我 … ” Lance 咬牙切齿地说，“我嗓子疼。”

Roddy 从道具间翻出一盒喉糖，拆了一片塞进他嘴里，“嗓子疼不妨碍你挨打，一片不够再来一片。”

Lance 被堵住嘴生闷气， Roddy 还要追着他唠嗑，“好吃吗，柠檬味的，可能有点酸，下一片喂你蜂蜜味的吧。”

Lance 扭过头去不再理他。

轻微伤消退速度很快，所以 Barnet 没让 Lance 休息很久就开始继续拍摄，然而这一次 Lance 表现得很不配合，如同被严刑拷打的地下特工，无论 Barnet 怎么抽他，他就是不开口。

Barnet 也不着急，提醒了几次不报数的不算数，看到 Lance 依然如故，他扬手把猫尾鞭扔进盐水桶里，然后慢步走近 Lance 身后。

“看来我们骄傲的士官长并没有认真反省自己的错误，也许我们该，帮帮他。”

话音未落，他唰地一下把 Lance 的裤子拽了下来！

Lance 急得扭头大喊，“你不能 —— ”

“啪！”

Barnet 抬手一巴掌向 Lance 屁股上抽去。

伤害极小，侮辱性极强。

“你不能脱我 —— ”

“啪！”

“你违反合同 —— ”

“啪！”

“住手 —— ”

“啪！”

“你妈的！”

“啪！”

“我让你住手！”

“啪啪啪！”

“你是在侮辱现役军官，我要上军事法庭起诉你 —— ！！！！！”

被 Barnet 打断多次后， Lance 扯开嗓子一声大吼， Barnet 终于把罪恶的大手从 Lance 屁股上挪开了，小麦色已经被拍成了蜜桃色。

“咦？”老爷爷故作疑惑，“你刚才不是嗓子坏了吗？怎么现在声音这么大？”

“你 … 你 … ” Lance 顾不上与 Barnet 拌嘴，试图暴力挣脱双手的束缚去提裤子，没想到道具组的 Neo 绑得相当结实，几经努力也没挣开，活像一条在网中乱蹦的咸鱼。

“你知道吗，”

Barnet 笑吟吟但总没好事的声音又在 Lance 耳畔响起，“当一个红屁股在我眼前扭来扭去，我只会把它视为，一种挑逗。”

Lance 心头警铃大作！

随后就听到更清脆的一声鞭响，猫尾鞭直接抽到了他的屁股上！

“ Barnet ！” Lance 紧咬着牙，从牙缝里逼出一声低吼。

“唰！” Barnet 并不搭理他，紧贴着伤痕又落下一鞭。

“你到底 —— ”

“唰！”

“想要什么！”

“唰！”

“是金钱吗？”

“唰！”

“还是地位！”

“唰！”

“是我的仇家 —— ”

“唰！”

“我的敌人 —— ”

“唰！”

“是谁！”

“唰！”

“到底是谁指使你这样折辱我的！！！”

……

Barnet 并不接茬，他一言不发地完成了精准且合格的 72 下鞭打，从 Lance 的肩头到大腿根，交错绽放着猫尾鞭繁复殷红的纹路，脆弱的腰部只泛起一层红肿，结实的肩膀和臀部深紫色的鞭痕则肿得几欲渗出血来。

“砰！”

Lance 闻声不自觉地一抖，却没有痛感袭来，冷静下来才分辨出是猫尾鞭被丢回水桶的声音。

他深吸一口气准备继续和 Barnet 讲道理，张张嘴却发不出声音。

嗓子又被喊劈了。

“所以你学到了什么？” Barnet 冷不丁地发问。

“？” Lance 扭头给他一个相当迷惑的眼神和一长串无声的辱骂。

Roddy 又及时端来一杯水， Lance 也不矫情了，叼起吸管一口气喝干，拯救了火烧火燎的喉咙，才哑着嗓子与 Barnet 对峙，“你在说什么狗屁。”

Barnet 转身走近道具室，叮叮当当翻动物品的响声过后，一根纤长冰凉的物体抵在了 Lance 已经泛紫的臀峰。

一支藤杖。

Lance 眼角一跳。

但青年仍然硬着头皮，用粗暴的语气反击 Barnet ，“合同上的 72 下已经打完了，你在做什么？但凡你是还有一点自尊，要一点脸面的 Alpha 绅士，就该把我放下来。”

Barnet 对 Lance 的挑衅无动于衷，他拿出高贵精英 A 的腔调，字正腔圆地质问束手受责的青年，“ Samford 先生，您学到了什么？”

那口吻让 Lance 回想起高中给全校同学制造噩梦的教导主任。

Barnet 现在做的事也足够噩梦。藤杖末端在 Lance 臀峰轻点一下，然后带着破空的风声狠狠落下！

“嗖 —— 啪！”

“啊！”累累伤痕叠加，即使 Alpha 肉体强健也忍不住痛呼出声，伴随 Lance 痛苦扭曲的面孔，一道两端浮肿的血痕在青年臀峰隆起。

“ Samford 先生，告诉我，您学到了什么？”

Barnet 的声音越来越冷酷。

“你放我下来。” Lance 紧咬牙关，不回答也不求饶，顽固地与 Barnet 对峙。

“您并没有用心去学。”

“我厌倦你这种愚蠢的游戏了。”

“您是我教过最差的学生。”

“我唯一学到的是早该一枪崩了你这个老东西。”

…

…

每一次言语的交锋，伴随着 Lance 臀上一道新添的、凌厉的伤痕。并排平行的肿痕，连长度和间距都不差分毫，十二次藤杖就足以把方寸之地覆盖一遍，随后的每一次质问都是新伤盖旧伤的雪上加霜。

Lance 并非铜头铁骨，虽然嘴还是一样的硬，但他的声音里越来越多地出现掩盖不住的，带着啜泣的颤音。

三十六下之后，呈现在 Barnet 的眼前的，是一个有着整齐鞭痕，每一道青紫的血痕都在中线隐隐渗出血丝的，肿胀饱满的屁股，和一个满头冷汗手脚发软但依旧固执强硬的青年。

满分。

Barnet 满意地看见 Patton 和 Roddy 正拿着开了静音的摄像机疯狂为他抓拍特写。

Lance 见 Barnet 许久没有动作，以为是自己在斗嘴中占了上风，立刻抓住机会乘胜追击，“怎么了老东西，你已经老到连说话的力气都没了吗？”

意想不到的，他听到的回应是一声叹息。

“ Samford 先生，帮我个忙可以吗？”

“你做梦。” Lance 恶狠狠地回答。

Barnet 并不在意对方的反应，自顾自地说下去，“现在您是下位者，但在生活中，想必您更多担任的职位是上位者，无论是在军队、沙龙，还是家庭。”

Barnet 把家庭这个词咬得很重。

“那么，请告诉我，参照您的经验。

“如果你的下位者，

“他不服从，

“不退让，

“不悔改。

“你该拿他怎么办呢？”

Lance 沉默了。

按照他的本心，答案一定是，打到下位者妥协为止。用鞭子教他服从，用拳头教他退让，用痛苦教他悔不当初。但现在人为刀俎他为鱼肉，傻子都看得出来， Lance 怎样回答， Barnet 就会怎样对他。

他沉默了很久，最后低哑着嗓子，艰涩地说，“我不认为我是错的，我也没什么可悔改的。”

Barnet 反问，“是吗？被你打到离家出走的小妻子，他也不认为自己是错的呢。”

“我们不一样！” Lance 语气激烈，身躯都跟着颤抖起来。

“他是 Omega ！是经过白塔教育，有民政署婚书认证的 Omega ！ Omega 的天职就是顺从、贤良、谦卑、忍让，我只不过是教导他成为一个符合本职的 Omega ，这有什么错！”

Barnet 仿佛很配合地听 Lance 辩解，时不时点点头，“是的是的，白塔对 Omega 的教育标准就是这样的，国王陛下在年祭大典中对 Omega 的期许也是这样的。”

“但是，” Barnet 话锋一转，“如果他天生就不是一个合格的 Omega 呢？”

“什么？怎么可能？” Lance 被问懵了。

“万分之一的概率，假如你的 Omega 天生就是个不守 O 德的残次品，他学不会顺从贤良谦卑忍让，他不服从，不退让，不悔改；无论你怎样责打他，他一辈子都不会成为让你满意的 Omega ，你该怎么办呢？”

“我 … 我不知道。”

Lance 从走进摄影棚，第一次流露出迷茫且脆弱的表情，

“我受的是贵族精英教育， 6 岁就离家万里去读私立寄宿学校， 18 岁毕业考试成绩全校第一，最好的医学院给我发了带全额奖学金的 Offer ，但我父亲要求我继承家业，于是我就撕掉录取通知书，去海军学校从水兵做起。

“我受过的苦绝对不会比一个在白塔娇生惯养，足不出户的 Omega 少，我对 Otto 的要求并不高。

“我父亲在我新婚那年已经被下过三次病危通知书，他已经虚弱到连一支藤杖都拿不起来，是我握着他的手，抽在我自己的手心上，完成的传承仪式。我当时向他发誓，要捍卫 Samford 的家风，要让全银河系都听到 Samford 的名字。

“我已经很努力了！努力地做一个合格的丈夫，努力晋升高级的军衔，努力为 Otto 创造更好的生活环境，努力在社交圈打响名头，努力做一个符合本职顶天立地的 Alpha 。 A 主外 O 主内，每个性别都有自己的天职，所有人都是这样教我的。

“所以为什么！凭什么 Otto 就不能做一个合格的妻子！！！凭什么他一个人的小脾气就要让我的努力付之东流！”

Lance 的眼眶逐渐泛红，往事勾起他的情感，让他的情绪更加躁动不安，捆绑他的绳索被激烈的挣扎动作绷紧如弓弦，深深陷进肉里，隐隐渗血。

Barnet 一言不发地听他把话说完，如同年级主任看学生做 PPT 汇报，“那么， Samford 先生，我有幸了解了，这就是你的人生经验。所以你的答案呢？你想要怎样对待下位者？”

Lance 的声音疲惫而嘶哑，“你把我放下来吧。”

“你会放下 Otto 吗？” Barnet 反问。

“不，” Lance 眼眶通红，从沙哑的声带挤出最后的一丝力气去咆哮，“他总在说，他不甘心，这不是他想要的生活。但我同样不甘心啊！我只想过 A 主外 O 主内的普通生活，娶一个贤良淑德的妻子，生一堆活泼聪明的孩子。为什么退让的不是他！为什么要我做牺牲！为什么要我迁就他！”

“因为你说你爱他。” Barnet 平静地说。

Lance 如遭雷击。

“爱情是一件不讲道理，也没办法斤斤计较的事情。你爱上一个人，就是把自己的软肋交给他。你会希望他开心而不是悲伤，希望他欢笑而不是流泪，希望他开朗而不是恐惧。为了看到更好的他，你会做出退让、割舍、牺牲，而那些付出的东西，叫做爱。”

“当然，爱是会消失的，” Barnet 把手脚发软的 Lance 从绳网上放下来，随手往他怀里塞了一张传单，“如果矛盾无法调和，希望你还是能和他好聚好散，替代品有很多，比如这个。”

Lance 低头一看，那是一张炫目多彩震爆眼球的传单：

全能家政海陆空三栖机器人 NB6668 全新世代闪亮登场！

打扫 ❤️ 烹饪！

园艺 ❤️ 茶艺！

洗衣 ❤️ 收纳！

推拿 ❤️ 理疗！

私密 ❤️ 欢爱！

无所不包！！！

给你 Omega 般的体贴入微！给你 Alpha 般的强健可靠！

只要 6668 ！

只要 6668 ！

海陆空三栖贤妻良母！带！回！家！

————————————

Lance 带着被 Barnet 灌了一脑子的迷糊汤回了旅店，他尊重了老中校的提议，给同样迷茫的 Otto 一点时间，一直等到第七天再见面。

其实也是给自己一个台阶下。

嘶哑的嗓子，浮肿的眼眶，肿到把军裤撑平了的臀部，都让他尴尬到恨不得人间蒸发，不想再去和任何人见面。

他在旅店休整了一周，完美错过 Otto 一场盛大的离家出走。

第七天， Lance 带着随身陪同的两名士兵一起奔赴剧组，他把自己打扮的神采奕奕，期待小娇妻能回心转意回归家庭，从此夫唱妇随和和美美。虽然 Barnet 已经把他打击得有些怀疑人生，但梦还是要做的。

剧组员工一见到他，就拿出见熟人演员的热情与他打招呼。 Lance 脸色一沉，把笑眯眯向他问好的 Barnet 和 Roddy 以及热情往他身上扑的狗都当作空气，拎过椅子就如老僧入定般坐下，不见到 Otto 誓不开口。

十点钟，按照约定的时间， Otto 的脚步在楼下响起。

对妻子的细节无所不知的 Lance 耳朵噌地竖了起来。

Otto 个子很矮，腿也没什么力量，走路一向很慢， Lance 还因为这个打过他，但也没有扳过来。 Lance 听着那慢悠悠的脚步声走进大厅，走上楼梯，走上平台，又走上一层楼梯，推开门，穿过走廊，终于看到让他苦等了七天的小妻子的身影。

Otto 吃胖了，脸上的伤也养好了，神态没怎么变，畏畏缩缩的，看见 Lance ，下意识地还想往门框后面躲。

“ Otto ！” Lance 出声呼唤。

Otto 后退的脚步凝住。

可能意识到自己语气生硬，接下来 Lance 的声音越来越柔和，“ Otto ，不要害怕，我不会打你了，跟我回家吧。”

Otto 犹犹豫豫地从门框后探出头来， Lance 伸出双臂， Otto 看到 Lance 修长的手掌，噌一下又缩回去了。

“嗤。”围观群众 Barnet 忍不住笑出声。

Lance 脸都黑了。他强忍着怒气，以此生从未有过的耐心，再一次安抚 Otto 。

Otto 实在是个过分胆小的 Omega ，每一次刚刚鼓足勇气向 Lance 走去，就会因为任何一点点意外的变动而吓得退回走廊中。无论那变动是 Lance 拔高的声线、多迈了一步的腿、还是窗外忽然吹过的风。

就这样进进退退， Lance 哄了 Otto 十几次，脸都笑僵了。他非常怀疑这熊孩子是在故意捉弄他，但众目睽睽下，他也不能把妻子抓过来暴打一顿。最后还是在金毛狗 Thor 的助攻下， Otto 终于被 Lance 感化，安全感战胜了猜忌和恐惧，纤细的少年迈开双腿，向张开怀抱的 Lance 跑来。

Lance 展开双臂，紧紧抱住了 ——

一团空气。

他身前空无一人。

空气中的电流闪烁了几下，然后重新投射出 Otto 的影像，这时现场众人才意识到，溜了他们半个小时的，只是一个全息立体投影。

“好久不见， Lance 。”

带着与剧组陈设截然不同的陌生背景，真正的 Otto 被投射在 Lance 面前。

他有着与刚才那个影像截然不同的神态。也吃胖了，也养好了伤，但却有着与以往的 Otto 翻天覆地的变化。

他的眼里有光了。

是希望的光，勇敢的光。

Lance 噌地站了起来大吼，“你在哪里！”

“不觉得眼熟吗， Lance ？” Otto 反问。

Lance 咬牙切齿地盯着背景看了一圈，眼神骤变，“你在我的 … 驾驶室！！！”

话音未落，伴随着巨大的轰鸣声和绚烂的尾端喷射火焰，一架宇航飞艇从城市郊区的机场拔地而起，向太空快速攀升。

“你要去哪里！那是我的飞艇！” Lance 暴怒地咆哮。

在推进器的轰鸣声中， Otto 笑嘻嘻地说，“我给我们两个报名参军了哦。

“人马座新殖民地的支边计划，是唯一一个允许现役军官携带家属自由调岗的政策，他们的机甲实验组居然还招收 Omega 耶！

“但是，一旦报名成功，至少要服役五个行星年才能离岗，这五年中， Lance 都要和我在一起哦。”

Otto 以一种浮夸又扭捏，极其欠打的腔调向 Lance 陈述他的惊天动地的新行动。

“为什么 … ” Lance 气得目眦欲裂。

“ Lance ，你知道的， Omega 是半行为能力人，所有行为，他的监护人都有权撤销。但是，监护人自己拿电子密钥签名过的入伍报名表是无权撤销的哦。

“此外， Omega 是不能参军的，但如果因特殊工作需要，只要配偶 Alpha 在同一军团任职， Omega 就能陪同入伍，历史上有过六个先例哦。”

Otto 抑扬顿挫，用生硬而浮夸的腔调背诵出他早就写好草稿的话语。熟悉他的人可以看出来，挺直的腰板仍然藏不住他直视 Lance 冒出的冷汗和颤抖的双手。

然而熟悉他的人也能轻易看出来，他从来没有笑得那么开心过。

那么恣意，

那么嚣张，

那么，自由。

“来追我吧 Lance ！既然你说你还爱我。虽然你的飞艇被我借走了，但那对你来说不算什么，毕竟你有那么庞大的家世和人脉。我有什么呢？我只不过有你的全部生物和电子密钥罢了。

“想拿回来的话，我们在人马座的征兵大本营见！”

飞艇留下的凝结尾迹划过天空，在云层划过一条歪歪斜斜的弧线，生疏的操纵者跌跌撞撞，驾驶着他人生中第一台飞行器，一头扎进不可知的外太空。

Lance 眼看追回飞艇无望，回首一把拎起 Patton 的衣领，把全部怒气发泄在吃瓜路人身上。

“你们早知道！你们合起伙来耍我！！！”

Patton 无辜地摊开手，“ Omega 的平均智商能有 Beta 的十几倍，他要做什么我们怎么会知道呢？别说开飞艇，摩托艇我都没开过。”

城市的另一端， Angelo 和 Connor 站在窗边，同样在目送新朋友的离去。

“一路顺风啊 ——— ”

Connor 把头伸出窗外大喊。

虽然他们都知道 Otto 不可能听到。

拒绝参与幼稚行为的 Angelo 回到屋子里，收拾 Otto 为了熬夜黑进 Lance 数据库而摆了一桌子的黑咖啡和小零食。

这实在是一个很能折腾的熊孩子，虽然他只在他们的世界里存在了短暂七天。

Otto 与 Angelo 剧组的友谊匆匆结束了， Lance 少校的火葬场追妻路才刚刚开始。


	11. 你要学会不甘心

很多年后，当银行帝国人马座新殖民地的硝烟终于散尽，当帝国历史上第一位 Omega 少将，荣获皇家一等功勋章的 Otto Samford 单膝跪在皇帝陛下的御座前授勋时，褒奖、赞誉、奉承甚至敬畏环绕着他；他的伴侣和战友，同样已升至少将军衔的 Lance 站在他身后半步；全帝国权柄最高的 Alpha 精英们汇聚一堂，向这个挽救了帝国命运的，但身体却纤细到不盈一握的渺小 Omega 送上祝贺和尊敬。 Otto 不会告诉任何人，他的一切，改变他和帝国命运的一切，都起源与一句孩子气的“不甘心”，和一个放假后拒绝为他加班的 Beta 。

“如果你不甘心自己的人生，那就需要有勇气去反抗。”

那个窝在沙发里啃着薯片的男人，用漫不经心的语气这样告诉他。那么多的斥责和训诫，来自白塔，来自导师，来自 Lance ，他都强迫自己忘记了，只有这句话，在痛哭一个晚上后，他终身铭记在心。

他明白他没有勇气直面 Alpha ，无法对抗天生等级压制的本能， Lance 一皱眉头他就想逃，逃跑就像吃饭喝水一样是他的条件反射。于是他把自己送上帝国战争的最前线，伊万卡星系 Tor258 行星，这里没有太空中继站，生活物资一个行星年投放一次，航母维修要靠徒手车零件，人员更替主要靠敌军导弹消耗冗员。

他强行把自己放进了无处可逃的绝境，接下来是站着活还是趴着死，他总要选一个。

Lance 知道他去了哪里，但是这一次 Lance 没有追来。

所谓坚贞不渝，无论他逃到哪里对方都会追来并在一顿毒打后带他回家的猫鼠游戏，在他逃到地毯式核弹轰炸的中心区之后，终于结束了。

也不过尔尔，这所谓爱情。

但 Lance 仍然是一名出色的海军战士。在中止了互相折磨的怨偶关系后，两人的工作配合反而更融洽了。

加入远洋舰队的 Otto 第一时间报考了武装机甲精神力测试，等级 S+ ，这也是他能以 Omega 身份独自前往 Tor258 行星的唯一依仗。在这里他负责操纵帝国最新一代全精神力制动机甲“灵枢”。

老式机甲兼容精神力制动和手动，但实战中驾驶员更依赖手动操作仪表盘完成机动和输出，那沉重的变速器， Otto 两只手一起用力都无法完成挂档。新式机甲的操作系统与人类神经完全连接， Otto 不用动一根手指就可以让机甲在超音速飞行中完成高难度翻滚，但相对应的，机甲所受的一切损伤都会顺着神经末梢完完整整地传递给大脑。

不要说是被敌军击中机甲后五马分尸的撕裂感，在培训之初，突破音障的风压都让 Otto 痛如凌迟。那时候他才知道巴掌和藤条制造的皮肉之苦是多么微不足道，甚至不够让军医给新兵批半天病假。只有足够娇嫩敏感的神经才能驾驭精神力制动机甲，但没有一位精神力等级超过 S 的驾驶员能忍受与机甲同频的剧痛，这是一个残酷的悖论。

Otto 是同期唯一一个忍了下来的驾驶员，在凌迟般的剧痛中他忍受了 12 年。

每一天，当他痛到想呻吟，想嚎叫，痛到想满地打滚，想按下弹出键脱离机甲，他会强迫自己想起 Angelo 和 Connor ，想起自己在这两个萍水相逢的男人面前狼狈地逃跑，想起自己绝望的号啕大哭，为什么别人做什么都不可以，为什么他什么都不能做。

“而现在我操纵着帝国唯一一台新式机甲，我做到了所有人都无法做到的事情。”他就是这样默念着，强忍着毛细血管在剧痛带来的极端亢奋下的崩裂，鲜血淋漓，一次次启航返航。

Lance 是后勤舰队的指挥官，一年一次的物资投送是由他带队完成。两人并未离婚， Otto 后颈的标记仍在，也正是靠着这个标记，两人多次突破敌军的火力压制，在偏离集合地点数千万公里之外的地图盲区完成物资交接。隔着机甲和战舰，背景音被涡轮的轰鸣淹没， Lance 找不到任何与 Otto 叙旧的机会， Otto 甚至连实时视频都不对他开启，只与他做公事公办的语音对话。无论 Lance 怎样失魂落魄， Otto 都不为所动，他不想暴露他仍然畏惧自己丈夫这个无法克服的本能弱点。

他把弱点深藏在无懈可击的冰冷机甲中，但他并不是一只被剥掉外壳就软弱可欺的刺猬。钢铁铸造的机甲中蜷缩着不盈一握的 Omega ，但这个 Omega 的骨子里却生长着比钢铁更顽固的心脏。

“我不甘心。”

每当 Otto 用温和到可称为甜美的声线轻柔地说出这句话时，他的部下总会灵魂难以自制地颤抖，知道这位疯狂的上司又将率领他们前往万劫不复的死敌，然后带着不可思议的战绩死里逃生。

富贵险中求，赴任 Tor258 星球还没有逃跑的将士，每一个都把胜利和胜利之后的利益看得比生命更重要，一位战术诡谲的疯将军恰好投他们所好。只要能带回战利品，他们也不介意需要把十八层地狱转一遍才能返回。

Otto 在 Tor258 服役了 12 年，职位从士官长晋升到少将， Tor258 从“帝国最远端的触角”晋升为“帝国最坚固的基石”，最后成为“帝国新疆域的大本营”。

到他回首都述职那年，“灵枢”已经从最新款试验机变成了主力战机，驾驶员培训出七百多人， AO 比例 9:1 。虽然 Omega 仍然很少，但他的存在为他们埋下了一颗小小的种子，顽强生长，总有顶破天花板出头的一天。

面圣授勋他全程都表现得十分谦逊，作为 Omega ，他以实权军官的身份站在皇宫大厅中心，已经是对传统势力最大的挑衅。当 Otto 从皇帝陛下手中接过绶带，随行军官包括 Lance 在内全部匍匐跪倒， Otto 听到 Lance 握紧拳头咔咔作响的声音。但他现在已经不再害怕，因为没有人带给他的痛苦能超越机甲“灵枢”，也没有人比“灵枢”对他来说更加重要。

十二年前离家出走后他再也没有与 Lance 亲密接触过，前半生没有给 Lance 生过一个孩子，后半生也不会有。但 Lance 没资格抱怨，因为 Otto 已经为 Samford 家族赢得了无尚的荣誉，作为贵族家庭的嫡长子， Lance 应该明白孰轻孰重。

在授勋典礼后的舞会上， Lance 假装手滑将香槟洒了 Otto 一身，两人不得不离席更衣，然后 Otto 就被 Lance 怒睁着眼睛钳制在房间。

“我要一个答案，” Lance 攥着 Otto 的领口将他死死抵在墙上，“你到底有没有真心爱过我！”

“没有。” Otto 干脆地回答。

“嫁给你是我的义务，受你管教是我打不过你。这与爱没有一分钱关系。” Otto 说完，拇指抵住 Lance 的腕骨，向关节反向施力，轻巧地将 Lance 推向身侧。

他的手很稳。在 Angelo 指出他站不稳的根本原因在于力量不足之后，他十年如一日地重复力量和协调性训练，如今坦然站在 Lance 面前，坚如磐石。

Lance 不甘心地抬手试图强行挽留， Otto 轻柔地丢下一句话，“你不会想知道，与灵枢全神经连接的驾驶员体内埋了多少个摄像头。”

Lance 的手顿在空中，再也没有勇气伸出。

授勋仪式结束后， Otto 又在首都滞留了几天，与王公贵胄们交际应酬，发展新晋贵族想融入小圈子必有的人际关系。宴席散尽，他以怀念母校的名义，向教育署的官员提出想回白塔看看，官员对于皇帝陛下面前的红人自然满口答应。

回到白塔， Otto 恍如隔世，一切从未变过，校园各处仍然张贴着警训和格言， Omega 们被教导着繁冗高雅的礼仪，每一个都身材纤细，肤色白净如纸，深深垂下惊恐而怯懦的眼睛。教导处的门前张贴着今日犯错需受罚的学生名单，惩戒楼门廊的电子荧幕上播放着 Omega 受罚规矩流程的教学视频。 Otto 停下来扫了一眼，教学片竟仍然是 Angelo 所属的剧组出品，岁月流逝，紧皱的额头给 Angelo 更添了几分威严，家庭情景剧里他甚至开始演爷爷。 Otto 停下看了一会儿，含笑摇摇头，迈步走进惩戒楼，陪同的官员不知他想干什么，也只能小步跟上。

楼中的一切同样没有变，惩戒室门前冰冷的长凳，门上故意留下窥视口的磨砂玻璃，门内传来的藤条破空声和随之响起的呜咽哭泣，以及等候在门口，十指紧握，局促不安的孩子。

那孩子看起来约莫 16 岁，一头乌黑的短发被自己揉得凌乱，双腿紧张地绞紧，眼框微红，神情恍惚，直到 Otto 站在自己面前才发现有人来了，然后抬头就被军礼服上绚丽的绶带肩章勋章晃花了眼睛。

“长官好！”按照平日教育，小 Omega 噌地站起来向将军敬礼，却惊讶地发现这位功勋卓越的将军竟然只和他一样高。

“难道 … 难道您是 … ”小 Omega 想起传说中帝国第一位 Omega 少将也正是此时回首都授勋，却不敢相信自己在这么窘迫的时刻不幸又幸运地遇到了他。

“是的，我是 Otto ，我回来看看。” Otto 云淡风轻地说，“你犯了什么事来这里受罚？”

那孩子噌地红了脸，“我，上课顶撞老师 … ”

Otto 满不在乎地笑笑，“没什么，不是什么大事。”

一旁的教育署官员看起来颇有微词，但张了张嘴始终没有出声反驳。

孩子的眼神亮了起来。

“您是怎么成为少将的呢？”鬼使神差地，他壮着胆子问出了这句话，“所有 Omega 都要结婚生子，为什么您可以进入军队，驾驶机甲？”

“我啊，其实一开始我也是被迫结婚的，然后我黑了我老公的飞艇报名参军，这是个漫长的故事 …… ”

…

房间内的哭喊声已经停了，惩戒师走出门外，看到陌生的军官与原本该受罚的学生站在一起侃大山，脸色不是很好。

Otto 不欲直接干扰白塔正常的教学流程，示意正在听他讲故事，眼神闪闪发光的小迷弟进门挨打。

小迷弟万分不舍，都已经转过身了，又一次回过头来，急切地问他，“该怎样才能将军呢？ Otto 少将！ Omega 怎样才能成为将军呢！”

Otto 微微笑着，抚摸着孩子与他同样柔软的黑发，“首先，你要学会不甘心。”

“并且相信，天下这么大，总会有一片属于你的地方。”

说完，他决绝地将孩子推进了门。


End file.
